


Few and Far Between

by parrillamillsqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrillamillsqueen/pseuds/parrillamillsqueen
Summary: Regina and Emma are two detectives who are forced to work together despite having a troubling personal history. Neither wants to discuss the topic and neither wants to take responsibility for their own shortcomings. Working together they must form a professional relationship that leads to fights and inconsistent case load success.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please feel free to tell me what you think. I love honesty. -Ruth Anne

     The sky was a deep shade of green and the air was moist as Emma Swan walked from her car and through the rain towards the yellow tape cordoning off a crime scene.

     Her leather jacket hugged her body keeping her warm from the brisk cold breeze. Arriving she flashed her badge and the officer standing by raised the tape to let her through.

     “What’ve we got?” A tall dark haired man turned his head slightly to glance at her and reverted his eyes to his previous attention. “Female, late 20s dragged into the alley. Stated she fought as a man pinned her down and took her purse.”

    Emma glanced once over the scene looking for anything pertinent that she could tie to the investigation. “Sexual assault?” The man answered, “No, just a robbery but he roughed her up pretty good. Laceration over her left eye, and a bloody lip.”

    Emma sighed, “Thanks, Jones, I’ll go talk to paramedics.” Jones stopped her, “already did. They took her to Muenster General and gave her once over, she’s already talking to detectives. I think Hernandez has her address.”

   Emma paused, “Who took her statement?” Jones turned to her, “Mills.” Her head snapped towards him, “She’s on this?” Jones just pressed his lips together and his lips curved sideways in a vague dismissal.

    Emma rolled her eyes and walked over to meet Hernandez who was writing in a notepad. “Hernandez, I was told you took the victim's statement. What details can we use?”  
Hernandez stopped what he was doing and flipped through a few pages of his notepad, “Alright, said he was tall, thin, scruffy beard, tattoo on his neck of a bird, and smelled like alcohol.”

    Emma pulled on her lips nonchalantly in a thoughtful gesture while she considered the information. “Did they get any dna at the hospital?” Hernandez paused, “As far as I know, Mills and Nolan are on that.”

    Again with another eye roll she dismissed it, “Alright, I’ll meet up with them and check in. I need that report in an hour.” Hernandez smirked, “Yes boss.”

    Emma playfully pushed his arm and turned to walk towards her car. When she got in she pulled out the walkie and paged Nolan. “This is officer 2365. I need a location on Nolan.”

    The dispatch replied, “Officer Nolan is at Muenster General. Would like me to page him?” Emma quickly responded, “No I got it. Thanks. Over.”

    Emma started the car and backed out trying not to hit the crowd that had gathered to the scene in hopes of viewing something interesting.

    As she drove towards the hospital she chewed on a half-eaten bare claw and sipped on some stale hot coffee. It was almost 11pm and her shift had only begun. There was a lot to be done.

    The traffic along Central was busy as usual for a Friday night and the closer she drove towards the hospital, the heavier traffic seemed to be.

    Emma drove up and parked next to the cruiser she recognized to be Nolan’s and hesitated to exit the vehicle.

    Taking a deep breath to calm herself she sipped on her coffee and then huffed as she got out and walked towards the entrance.

    Upon arriving she saw Nolan standing talking to a medical professional so she walked towards him and he nodded in recognition.

    “Thanks. We’ll be in touch.” Nolan turned towards Emma, “hey, I heard you were taking lead on this.”

    Emma put her hands in her back pockets, “Yeah, what’ve we got?” Nolan leaned against the nurse’s station, “Well there was dna under her fingernails but no match in the system. Description isn’t worth a damn either.”

    Emma sighed, “Damn, alright did you re-interview the victim?” Nolan paused for a moment and then said, “Mills is doing that now.”

    Emma raised her eyebrows, “Cause she so good at that.” It seemed as though Nolan was going to respond but she put her hand up and waved him off.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll behave. Alright David, see that you meet me at the station when you finish up here.”

    Nolan smiled, “It’s Nolan.” Emma sighed and pushed his shoulder, “Shut up. Meet me there and I’ll start fleshing this out with Hernandez and see what Gold wants to do for next steps.”

    He nodded and turned to walk towards the victim’s room that was half covered by a curtain. As Emma was about to walk and turn away she saw Mills peak from behind the curtain.

    Their eyes met just briefly and the awkwardness was still present. Mills bit her lip and then turned her attention back to what she was doing.

    Emma rolled her head back and let out a huge breath and willed herself to get out of there. That was a wound she didn’t want to open right now.

.~.

 

    Mills and Nolan were sitting in the lobby of the hospital sipping on coffee and writing their notes. Nolan kept glancing at Mills to gage any reaction to her brief interaction with Emma.

    “Stop it.” Her voice was low and thick with annoyance. Nolan seemed slightly startled, “Stop what?”

    Mills let out an exasperating breath and looked at him, “Staring at me like I’m about to break. I’m fine.”

    Nolan raised an eyebrow slightly and then replied, “Sorry. I guess it’s just it’s been awhile since you talked. Is this the first time you’ve seen her?”

    Mills rolled her eyes and tried to keep calm, “Yes.” The short reply and her tone of voice told him her feelings on the matter.

    “Guess It’s time to bury the hatchet, right?” Mills turned and looked at him with distain, “I think not.”

    Nolan sighed and let his shoulders fall in defeat, “At some point you have to work together. Guess it’s now. Just, be nice.”

    Mills looked at the ground and then went back to her notes, “I can’t promise anything.” Nolan was apprehensive about this situation but it was the job. “Oh boy.”

    At the risk of going over the line, he placed his hand on hers and she looked up at him, “Regina, just so you know. I’m on your side.”

    Nolan could see a slight tenderness in her eyes and then she reverted to her notes pulling her hand from his. “I appreciate that, but we both know it’s not that simple.”  
Nolan shrugged, “I guess that’s true.”

.~.

 

    Not long after Emma was sitting in the station and setting up the case on the glass and the dry erase board.

    Standing there looking at all the evidence, victim, possible suspects and officer statements, she was focused.

    Emma Swan had a knack for figuring things out based on her cognitive abilities alone. She was smart and she was creative about where to look for clues. Some didn’t think to look in the simplest places.

    It was why she’d been moved from cadet to officer in just under a year. It also was why it only took a year to become detective, without a degree or training.

    Many scowled over her lack of experience and fast paced promotions, but they were well deserved. She clashed heads with a lot of people based on her attitude and defensive exterior.

    Deep down she was a softy but had been hurt too many times by too many people to really get close to anyone.

    One exception was made but it was blown to shit before it could take form. Now Emma was living in an apartment on her own, and working more hours than she slept.

    “Hey.” Nolan called as Emma stared at the boards in what her peers deemed overly focused. A vague wave was shot in his direction but her energy was focused on the case.

    Nolan sat at his desk and Mills stood in the corner by the coffee station while Emma seemed lost in thought.

    “What’s the verdict?” Nolan smiled to Mills sarcastically knowing that Emma wasn’t listening to a word he said. “Huh?”

    Her answer was lightly and not directed towards anything. “Earth to Emma.” Emma jumped and was jarred out of her trance. Clearing her throat, she finally greeted them, “Sorry. So what did you guys find out?”

    Emma noticed the distance between Nolan and herself in contrast to Mills, who seemed to be standing across the room.  
Mills spoke factually, “Victim was walking home from work when a tall slim man attacked her, pushed her in the alley and pinner her against the wall. He attempted to grab her purse, when the victim fought he punched her a few times until she surrendered.”

    Mills paused and took a sip of coffee, “Perp took off and victim called the police using a bystander’s phone. Dna found under her fingernails when she scratched him, no hits. No witnesses.”

    Emma looked off in the distance as Mills spouted her report, “Did she get a look at his face?” Mills shrugged, “No. Just that he smelt of liquor and a familiar scent. Cologne possibly.”

    Emma got a look in her eye of determination, “Did you press her on it?” Making eye contact, Mills responded, “I did. All she said was it smelt like her grandfather.”

    More questions arose as she thought about it, “What cologne was it?” Now looking at the dry erase and opening a marker she jotted down the information. “Didn’t say.”

    Emma frowned, “I would’ve asked.” It was a small statement but it affected Mills more than it was meant to. “Why is that important? It’s cologne.”

    Emma paused and stared at the board, “It’s important because it could be a rare cologne or an out of stock brand. She said her grandfather used it right?”

    Mills shrugged, “So?” Rolling her eyes Emma sighed, “It means it’s been on the market for a while. I’m gonna need to talk to her again. It could narrow down where someone could find such a cologne and possibly to people who still wear it.”

    Nolan was impressed, “Wow, Em. That’s a pretty good theory. I didn’t think of it.” Letting his compliment fall off her shoulders she said, “What’s her address?”

    Mills interjected, “Are you sure you should do this now? She’s been interviewed twice and it’s late.”

    Emma looked at the time and agreed it was late, “It may be late, but after something like that happening, I’ll bet she’s still awake.”

    Nolan threw a few sunflower seeds in his mouth, “You two go do that, I’ll get to writing the report.”

    Both women stared at Nolan like he’d said something offensive. Nolan gave Emma a look, “Go.”

    Mills rolled her eyes and turned to walk out the door and Emma followed unwillingly.

.~.

 

    The car ride was completely silent, no radio and no speaking from either woman. Mills sat in the passenger seat arms crossed and looking out the side of the car.

    Emma drove paying attention to the road and trying to ignore the fact that the tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

    Time seemed to pass slowly as the tires on the pavement continued to be the only sound in this closing space.

    “I…” Emma started to say something but couldn’t form the words or gain the courage to. Mills turned her head forward and glanced towards her as she heard her speak.

    Mills didn’t have that much courage so she stayed silent. As if fear was taking hold of her ability to speak.

    A sigh came from Emma and she finally asked, “How’s Henry?” Mills looked down and pressed her lips together in a pout. “He’s fine.”

    Emma didn’t know how else to continue the conversation so she just said, “Are we ever going to talk about this?”

    Mills ignored the statement and looked out the window as Emma pulled up outside the residence of the victim.

    Before getting out of the car Emma turned towards her, “Regina.”

    Anxiety filled her chest as she looked up and made eye contact with Emma. “We need to talk.”

    Regina shook her head lightly, “No, Ms. Swan, we don’t. I told you that I let it go. No harm no foul. Now let’s go, it’s late and we don’t need to drag this out.”

    Emma swallowed, “Really? You’re going to pretend that it’s not a big deal?” Regina rolled her eyes, “Let it go. Please.”

    With pleading eyes Regina hoped that Emma would drop this ridiculous topic and get out of the car.

    “Fine, for now.” Regina was visibly upset but instead of continuing this dance, she sighed out of frustration and opened the car door.

    The two women seemed to change from personal to professional in a matter of a few minutes when the door opened to the victim.

    They had a job to do, find the person responsible for the assault. Their own personal history would have to wait.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to tell me what you think. I love honesty -Ruth Anne

    Emma and Regina stood outside the doorway and changed their focus from the awkward conversation they shared to the job they had at hand.

    The investigation was underway and Emma was taking point. Regina interviewed the victim the first time, building repoire. It would be easier for her to be present for the follow-up.

    Regina pulled out her notepad and had a pen ready for the interview they were about to conduct.

    The victim was standing just inside the door wearing a thin white Robe, her hair was wet and a bandage was placed over her eyebrow. Her lip was no longer bloody, but swollen, red and what appeared to be deeply split.

    The look on the victim’s face shown surprise and concern, “Detective. I thought you asked all the questions you needed.”

    Mills glanced towards Emma, “Going over your statement we had a few follow-up questions. This is Detective Swan, she’s the lead investigator. She’d like to ask you some questions, if you don’t mind. I realize it’s quite late.”

    Emma stood hands in her back pockets and silent. Nodding, the victim apprehensively opened the door wide and waved the detectives inside.

    “Have a seat.” Motioning towards the couch Mills took the lead and sat as Emma followed settling on the small sofa.

    Emma wasn’t one for subtlety or small talk so she dove right in. “Ms. Holloway, in your statement you stated that you smelt alcohol and cologne on the perpetrator. Is that right?”

    Taking a shallow breath and remembering the ordeal, she nodded. “Yes. I remember he smelt like a cologne my grandfather used to wear, mixed with liquor.”

    Emma continued, “Do you remember the name of the cologne?” A pause from the victim and a few moments of uneasiness and she finally said, “I think it was called, “Infinity Pride.”

    “Are you positive?” Taken aback she replied, “I…I think so. I mean it could’ve been. I don’t know, it all happened so fast.” Panic stricken she started to shake.

    Mills reached out her hand across the table and rested it on hers, “Sara, just take a deep breath. Take a moment and think. Try to remember what you can.”

    Emma witnessed the exchange between them but dismissed it, focused primarily on her answers.

    Sara thought for a few moments and Regina jotted down some notes. “I’m sure that it was. I’d remember that scent anywhere.”

    Without a beat Emma asked, “Have you ever seen the tattoo before? Someone who works near you, at a grocery store, on the street?”

    Sara seemed to not be following as fast as Emma was shooting questions. “I don’t think so. It was a bird and it was bright yellow and green.”

    Regina continued with her notes and let Emma continue questioning her. Although, her tone of voice and lack of empathy was slightly annoying.

    “Was there anything else that you can remember about him?” Sara sunk herself into the couch and tried to wrack her brain.

    “That’s all I remember. It happened so fast. He was there and then he was gone. I only saw the tattoo because he pinned my head between his chin and shoulder. It was right in my face.”

    Regina continued to take the statement as accurately as she could. Emma sighed, “Alright. I think that’s all we have for now. I’ll have detective Mills or Nolan contact you with any news.”

    Sara nodded, “Thank you.” The detectives rose from the sofa and walked towards the door. Emma didn’t say another word before walking out into the rain and getting in the car.

    Regina paused at the door and said, “If you need anything, just give us a call. Here.” Sara held out her hand and took a white card in her grip. “Sometimes these events can cause trauma. I recommend you see Dr. Hopper, if you need it.”

    A polite and sentimental smile appeared on Regina’s lips and she squeezed Sara’s arm before hurrying and joining Emma in the cruiser.

.~.

 

    Regina tried to be silent in the car back to the station but she was severely annoyed at Emma’s behavior. “You could have taken it easy on her, you know.”

    Emma rolled her eyes, “I asked the questions that needed to be asked. Nothing more.” A few beats of silence and Regina was too worked up to allow it to continue.

    “You started this job to help people, now all of a sudden it’s just about what needs to be done. That poor woman was on the verge of tears.”

    Emma sighed heavily and felt annoyed at her badgering, “I just asked questions, you were the one who went a step further than you should’ve.”

    Regina scoffed, “I showed empathy, something you know nothing about.” Emma’s face and neck felt hot and her temper was boiling.

     “I seem to have showed too much, if you ask me, or have you forgotten? Seems like one of us is constantly crossing boundaries.” As if the conversation wasn’t heated enough she had to dredge up old wounds.

     Regina took a few breaths to steady herself before answering, “I’m not talking about that. All I’m talking about is you being more empathetic to the victim.”

    Emma rolled her eyes, “Fine. I see your point.” Satisfied with the only version of apology she was going to get, Regina decided to drop the argument.

    Nothing she said was going to make this easier or less awkward. These women were working together on a case they were forced to take.

    All they could do was investigate the assault and finish their findings, and then they wouldn’t have to deal with the other again.

 

.~.

 

    At the station Emma hid herself in the chief’s office doing some research on a computer. “Infinity Pride” was a cologne that hadn’t been on the market in 8 years.

    Interestingly enough, there was a local store who sold it for a discounted price. Emma jotted down the address and stood in the doorway to the office.

    “I found that cologne. Sells here at a local retailer.” Regina and Nolan looked up from their reports to listen. Regina was quick to ask, “Where?”

    Emma looked at Nolan and answered, “Hank’s Sense Market.” Nolan shrugged, “alright, I guess in the morning we can go interview the clerk.”

    Emma shook her head, “I want you two on that. For now, I’ve got another case I need to work. Also I need you to check out Smith’s Tattoo Parlor. Looks like that bird tattoo came from that artist. Update me with progress.”

    Regina rolled her eyes, having Emma as a supervisor was not only insulting but severely irritating. She had just as much qualification and without anyone knowing, she was the reason Emma was promoted over herself.

    It was a secret that she kept due to the heaviness of their history that seemed to hang over her. Normally she’d speak up and expose this ridiculous lie, but too much would rain down on both of them.

    Nolan looked over to see Regina deep in thought, “What’s on your mind?” Regina glanced at him and back to her desk.

    “Nothing.” David Nolan had been Regina’s partner for just under 2 years, so he’d come to know her pretty well. Too well.

    “You’re lying.” A smug smile danced on his face as he taunted her from afar. “Stop it.”

    David laughed lightly, “You tell me that too often.” Regina was staring at the computer screen, and trying to ignore his attempts to open her up.

    “Tattoo parlor is still open. Let’s go.” David grabbed his coat, “You’ll tell me eventually. Right?”

    Regina huffed, “Drop it. We have a job to do.” “Right.” David followed her out to the car but didn’t drop his questioning.

    “How did your interview go? Awkward?” Regina gave him a death glare he felt in his gut, “It was fine, now will you stop?”

    David’s tone changed to show sincerity, “Seriously, was it awkward?” Regina sunk into the chair, “It was what you’d expect it to be.”

    David pulled out and drove away from the station, “I guess, it’s not easy. But, hey after this case, you can move on right?”

    Regina felt slightly relieved, “Yeah. I’m hoping to get that transfer I requested.” David frowned, “I know, it’s just gonna suck to lose you as a partner. We were good together.”

    She smirked, “You were alright.” He chuckled, “When do you find out?” “End of the month.”

    Another frown, “That’s next week.” Regina gave him a sympathetic smile, “I know. Let’s just finish out this week as a team.”

    “Alright, Mills. Now tell me more details.” Regina rolled her eyes and laughed off his playful attempt to rattle her.

    “You just can’t help yourself can you?” He laughed, “Nope. So…”

 

.~.

 

    After several failed attempts to get her to talk, David and Regina were back from interviewing the tattoo artist. He was no help there other than offering to tattoo David.

    They walked into the station to see Gold and Emma talking in his office. The discussion was heated and they were yelling.

    David and Regina glanced at each other, “Wonder what that’s about.” Regina put her notes on the desk and sat down.

    David grabbed two cups of coffee and put one in front of Regina. “Glad I’m not getting yelled at by her. How did you stand it?”

    Regina looked heavily annoyed, “I held my own. Now drop the references before I make you do the report by yourself.”

    David sighed, “Fine, sorry. Let’s just hope we’re not involved in their squabble.” “Just get to work. We still have a few hours before the shop opens. I’ve gotta get this started.”

    David complied knowing that it would be his head if the report wasn’t finished by morning.

 

.~.

 

    After several minutes in a heated discussion, Emma walked out of Gold’s office and slammed the door. Regina and David looked up to see her face flushed and a look of anger in her eyes.   

    Emma glanced at Regina and huffed before walking into the bathroom. Frustration, anger, and fear ripped through her as she paced the small bathroom.

    Having enough on her plate the news of getting transferred to a new office with a new partner was not on her list of high points. Not to mention her new partner being, none other than, Regina Mills.

    The argument with Gold was her fighting him on it every step. How could she possibly work with her? It was too complicated and their history was too messed up.

    How could she trust her, let alone work with her? Partners needed to be in sync and be able to read their ticks. Emma hadn’t been around Regina in 2 years and had no idea how she’d changed in that time.

    Regina Mills had been another person and who she saw in the last couple of days, was not the woman she knew. Granted it could be due to the awkwardness they shared, but the Regina she knew was much different.

    Emma leaned her back against the wall staring at the celling trying to control her breathing. As soon as she was able, she pushed off the wall and splashed water on her face.

    Emma took a few more moments to stand in her silence and walked out of the bathroom.

    The only positive thing to her advantage was that Regina didn’t know the news, she wouldn’t find out until the next week. At least she would have that time to come to terms with it before all shit hit the fan.

    David and Regina were typing away on their reports when Emma walked up and asked, “So what’d you find out?”

    David spoke, “Nothing good. Guy said he did that tattoo on many different people, didn’t remember where on the body or who. It was a dud. In a few hours we’ll go interview Hank.”  
   

    Nodding, she continued, “Alright, well keep me updated. I’m going out to do something personal. I’ll be back in a few hours. Do me a favor and call if you get any leads.”

    David nodded, “Sure. Everything alright?” Emma sighed, “Fine.” Without a beat Emma walked out of the station causing looks to be exchanged between David and Regina.

    “Wonder what that was about?” Regina shook her head, “Nope.” David rolled his eyes, “Okay. Seemed serious.” Regina tried to mask her curiosity but David being David, he wouldn’t let it go.

    “Not by business.” David stood up from his chair and leaned against the desk near her. “When are you going to stop this act and tell me the truth?”

    Anxiety filled her chest, “Look, so we have a history. What good is it to drudge up and open wounds?”

    David pressed, “It may help to talk about it. I only know what the rumors suggest. If you tell me, maybe I can help.”

    Regina was silent for a few moments and averted her eyes from his to across the room. Straining to keep her emotions in check, the vein on her forehead protruded and he saw the conflict.

    “I’m not trying to back you in a corner, but you’ve been dancing around this for the past two days. It’s better if you talk about it now. Plus, after a week, I won’t be here to talk to.”

     Regina frowned, “Using the sympathy card?” David smirked, “If it works.” Silence fell on them for several moments and Regina tapped her pen on the desk repeatedly.

    “Alright. Just not here. Tomorrow when we get off, meet me at Luigi’s.” David looked at her in shock. He didn’t think she’d agree to talk about it. Ever. “Deal.”


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to tell me what you think. I love honesty. -Ruth Anne

    Emma stood in her apartment staring at the one thing she was terrified to be laying eyes on, considering the current circumstances.

    Her neighbor Ms. Rollins had called her to let her know that she needed to get home. Emma was confused at first but when she found out why, her heart jumped in her throat.

    Now she stood in the kitchen leaning against the counter for stability and stared at this young boy, wide eyed and innocent. Neither said a word and Emma was so scared of even talking to him.

    Emma had to gain the courage and she asked, “Does your mom know where you are?” Henry blinked, “No, she would kill me.”

    Raising an eyebrow, she asked, “You think she won’t kill me? We had a deal kid. I’m not allowed to see you.”

    Henry stood from the couch and answered with enthusiasm, “That’s not fair. I never wanted you to leave. You were selfish and only thought about yourself. What about me?”

    Emma felt the pit of her stomach tighten and her throat felt thick with guilt, “I know. I’m really sorry kid.”

    Henry had sad eyes, “I don’t understand what happened.” Emma sighed, “It’s complicated kid. Your mom and I, well we just have a lot to work out.”

    He was confused, “What happened?” Emma felt heat rise up her neck, “It’s complicated.” Henry asked, “Why? You were really good friends. What happened?”

    Emma thought, a lot. She placed a hand on his shoulder, “Sit down, I’ll get you something to eat.” Henry asked, “Was it me?”

    “No, it wasn’t. It had nothing to do with you. It’s just…I think you might be too young to understand.”

    Emma sat him down and picked up her phone to order something for them to eat. It was going to be a long night of trying to explain this to a kid.

    Then she would have to deal with Regina’s wrath for even talking to her son.

 

.~.

 

    Regina and David had finished writing their reports and were headed towards Hank’s Sense Market when her phone rang.

    It was a number she didn’t recognize so she dismissed it and put her phone away. As the car glided down the road David looked at her, “You think this will lead anywhere?”

    The look on her face told him but she answered, “Who knows. Probably not, but Emma can be resourceful.” After leaving her lips she averted her eyes to the side window, knowing how it sounded.

    David wondered, “What does that mean?” Regina sighed feeling the tension in her upper body, “It just means that once she’s on the trail, she doesn’t back down.”

    Still not knowing what she meant he decided to drop it for now. He felt if he pushed her now, she would clam up when they met for drinks.

    “They call her the blood hound. A ridiculous name, but I guess if the shoe fits…” David let out a medium volume chuckle, “I’ve heard she’s ruthless and bites people’s heads off. Vampire of the station. Will she suck my blood?”

    Rolling her eyes, she shrugged off his jokes, “You are so not funny.” He smirked, “You like my funny. Take it from me Mills, you’ll miss me.”

    Trying not to smile she playfully hit his shoulder, “I’m sure I’ll live.” They pulled up to the market and took a quick scan of the area as they exited the cruiser.

    Regina’s phone rang again from the same unfamiliar number, but she was working and didn’t particularly care who it could be.

    “You need to take that?” Regina shook her head, “No, let’s go.” Placing her phone on silent she walked in the market, she put it in the pocket of her blazer and focused on her job.

 

.~.

 

    Emma and Henry sat on the couch and watched the small tv in the living room of the small apartment. They’d talked and were now silent, not knowing what to say or how to break the silence.

    Henry had called his mother twice with no answer, “I don’t think she’ll answer. She doesn’t answer numbers she doesn’t recognize.”

    Emma had a feeling that it could be the reason, but she didn’t want to call her from her cell. The small spans of time they’d spent near each other had been dreadfully awkward.

    Tension was thick and the looks they kept giving each other were painfully obvious that something had happened between them.

    David had expressed interest but Emma relaxed knowing that Regina wouldn’t be able to tell him. In fact, Emma was slightly relieved that Regina would probably never tell anyone about what happened.

    Regina was strong and forthright in many things, but when it came to discussing personal matters with openness, she was weak.

    If Emma knew one thing, it was that Regina could keep a secret. The secret she kept was for her sake more than for Emma. Knowing that if people knew, it would be a disastrous embarrassment.

    Emma was a little bitter and felt awkward around her, but she didn’t want to hurt or embarrass Regina over something so trivial.

    Henry looked at her, “So, what’s going to happen now?” Blankly she stared at him and breathed in and out with shallowness. “I don’t know, kid. I guess we have to talk to your mom.”

    Regina and David spent the better part of an hour going through the records at Hank’s Sense Market, trying to figure out who the perp could be. Lucky for them the shop kept meticulous records, so they were able to go through and look at the customers.

    “I think it could be either one of these guys.” David pointed at three customers who fit the description of the assailant.

    “I think it could be either one of these guys.” David pointed at three customers who fit the description of the assailant.

    Regina shrugged, “So we take all their information and interview them all.” David decided to take the three and an additional two who didn’t quite fit, but looks suspicious.

    As they finished up at the shop her phone had rung again, deciding that a third call from the same number warranted her attention. “Hello?”

    Her voice was tough and unattached, “It’s me, mom.” Glancing up at David she closed her mouth and then asked, “Henry, what’s going on? Where are you? Whose phone is this?”

    Moments later he answered, “I’m sorry, but I’m at Emma’s.” Her face changed instantly from worry to anger, “You get home right now.”

    Henry hesitated, “But, mom. I wanted to see her.” Regina didn’t miss beat, “I want you home, right now. If I come home and you are not there, you are grounded for a month. No Connor’s no nothing. Do you understand me?”

    The tone of voice she emanated had him shaking slightly knowing that she meant business. “Ok. I’m leaving now.”

    “I’ll be home soon, I want you to do your chores and your homework.” Henry nodded, “I. Okay.” Regina was angry, “What was that?” Henry sighed, “Yes ma’am.”

    Not another word was spoken and Regina hung up the phone and slammed the cruiser door after getting in.

    David asked, “What’s going on?” Seething she shook her head ignoring his questions and looked out the window. How dare she?

    Silence fell on them as they returned to the station, Regina’s mood was not like anything that David had seen before.

    Usually she was fun to be around, despite her death glares and snippy attitude. The look on her face now had him avoiding eye contact. He did not want to be the brunt of her anger. He could see now that Emma wasn’t the only one who could be stubborn.

    David wondered what their history was, but more than that he wondered who won in fights. They both seemed to be able to hold their own.

    Emma returned to the station shortly after and slowly walked by David who was pouring coffee and tried to slip by Regina.

    Regina looked up with the most hateful look on her face, “How dare you?” Emma stopped in her tracks and felt the tension flash into her blood stream.

    That tone of voice was the last thing she wanted to hear from Regina. Slowly she turned around, “I didn’t do anything.” Her voice was soft, weak, barely heard. Almost a shriek.

    Regina raised an eyebrow, “How long has he been going over there?” Emma opened her mouth slowly, scared, “He hasn’t.”

    Another glare, “I swear, I haven’t seen him since…Well you know when.” Regina looked down and took a deep breath before looking up and saying, “We had an agreement.”

    Emma put her hands in her back pockets and raised her shoulders, a habit that despised Regina. Pressing her lips together in an almost pout, she stared at her.

    “I know, but it’s not my fault that he just showed up.” David was staring at this interaction, unsure of what to do, or say. Should he leave? Stay?

    “Did you tell him?” Guilt flashed in her eyes and she looked down at the floor, now bumping her thigh nervously with her fist.

    “Did you?” Her voice pitch raised and her volume increased, “I...” A frustrated sigh escaped her lips and she pushed herself out of the chair.

    As she stood up she strode across the room past Emma and walked into the bathroom. Emma stared at the floor as she passed but planted her eyes on her back before she disappeared.

    David sked, “Okay. I’m just going to ask. What the hell is going on between you two?” Emma sighed, “It’s nothing. Just personal stuff.”

    He raised his hands, “I give up, I’m not even going to ask again. As long as you keep it out of the precinct. It’s starting to affect the job.”

 

.~.

 

    After several minutes in the bathroom stall hiding from Emma and her fears, she mustered the energy to pick herself up and freshen up. Soon she’d be off work and she could leave this place.

    Before she could walk out the door swung open and Emma stepped in having a guilty look on her face.

    “Gina, I’m sorry.” Regina took a step back and put her hands in the pockets of her blazer. “How could you tell him? What did you tell him?”

    Emma could see the panic behind her eyes and she sighed, “I didn’t tell him everything. I just told him that we…had a falling out. It happens with friends.”

    Regina turned her head hiding the pain on her face, “What about the other stuff?” Emma kept silent and after a long pause, Regina looked up at her face.

    Emma shook her head, “That’s too complicated to tell a 12-year-old. He couldn’t understand. Plus, I don’t know if I can actually talk about it.”

    Embarrassed now, Regina feels awkward and unsure of what to say next. “It was a mistake.” After saying the words, she dropped her eyes to the floor.

    Emma responded, “Was it?” Regina’s face burned and she felt it radiate to her neck, “Yes, no. I don’t know.”

    This was becoming more uncomfortable the longer they stood in this enclosed space. Regina felt her anger return, “It doesn’t matter. It’s in the past and all I know, is that we had an agreement. Henry needs stability and that’s not with you.”

    Emma felt a twinge of sadness spark, “I honored it. I can’t help that he showed up. If you have a problem with it, you should talk to him. I’ll stay out of it.”

    Regina nodded quickly, “I will. After this, we can go back to our lives and forget the past. No hard feelings?”

    Emma bit her lip and Regina recognized the look on her face, “Actually, about that.” Squinting her eyes and feeling the curiosity spread she wondered, “What?”

    Putting her hands in her pockets she answered, “I know about your transfer.” Regina shrugged, “Everyone knows I put in for one. So what.”

    Looking down and randomly scuffing the floor she said, “It was approved.” “How do you know that?”

    Another expression she recognized as annoyance crossed her features, “Gold told me this afternoon and he also told me your new partner’s name.”

    Regina stared at her and tried to read her body language, “Who?” Starting to become annoyed and frustrated she gestured with her hands.

    “Me.”

    Letting out a huge sigh she rolled her head back and waited for the response she was sure to give.

    Regina stopped and stared blankly, “Excuse me?” Emma rolled her shoulders forward, “We’re both being transferred and paired. My title has been stripped and given to Gold.”

    Still staring at her like a deer in headlights she didn’t move or speak. Seething with anger and resentment she finally allowed it to come to the surface.

    “How the hell do you expect me to work with you? You don’t trust me and I don’t trust you. This is a disaster. I’d rather quit than be your partner.”

    Hurt Emma sighed, “I tried to fight it but it’s not up to Gold. The orders came straight from the DA.” Regina scoffed, “So go talk to him, ask him to reconsider.”

    Emma rolled her eyes, “I can’t do that.” “Why not?” Biting her lip Emma replied, “We’re not on good terms anymore.”

    Regina scowled at her, “I guess you burn every bridge, don’t you?” Having had enough of this useless conversation she strode past her, but Emma grabbed her arm to stop her. “Wait.”


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to tell me what you think. I love honesty. -Ruth Anne

    Stopping Regina felt the grip of Emma’s hand on her arm. Staring straight ahead she avoided looking at her immediately feeling the tension building in her body. “Regina, I’m sorry.”

    Emma wanted her to look at her and accept the apology that she’d been meaning to give her for some time. Instead Regina didn’t say anything and just stood there, the silence in the room suddenly felt loud.

    Emma loosened her grip on her arm and slid her hand down releasing her arm. Crossing her arms, she waited for her to say something. Regina reached up and put loose hair behind her ear and cleared her throat.

    Stepping back creating space between them she finally turned to look Emma in the eye. “For what?” She asked more for clarification but also wanted to know her intention of the apology.

    “I guess for everything.” Regina averted her eyes from hers to the door and didn’t exactly know how to respond to that. “We’re gonna have to work together and I think we should at least clear the air.”  
There was a hesitation in Emma as her words rang true, but they needed to be said. Keeping a brave face Regina put her hands in her pockets and tried to keep her emotions to herself.

    There was a hesitation in Emma as her words rang true, but they needed to be said. Keeping a brave face Regina put her hands in her pockets and tried to keep her emotions to herself.

    “I appreciate that, but it’s in the past. Let’s just forget it.” Her eyes were still avoiding hers too nervous to look her in the eye for too long.

    Emma nodded, “Alright, I can do that. What are going to do? It’s not like we can get out of this.” Regina’s eyes searched the space trying to come up with something. Nothing. Not one idea came.

    “You can’t talk to him?” Emma put her hands in her back pockets and shrugged, “Not a good idea. He’d never consider it. At least not from me.”

    With pleading eyes, she stared at Regina who shook her head, “No. I’m not doing it. You got yourself in trouble, you can get yourself out.”

    Emma huffed feeling defeated, “Then there’s nothing I can do. Looks like yours stuck with me.” Trying not to roll her yes, Regina sighed looking up at her with dead eyes, waived her hand in the air and looked down at the floor.

    “Well deal with this later, I’m off shift in an hour I have work to do.” Emma gave a vague nod and watched her walk out of the bathroom, leaning against the wall and letting out a breath.

    As Regina walked out she spotted David staring at her watching her intently. “I was waiting to go in and have to break you up.”

    Regina rolled her eyes, “Let’s go interview those customers’ from Hanks.” David chuckled at her aversion to the subject. He felt like he wasn’t going to get anything out of her.

    “After you.”

 

.~.

 

    Emma stood in the bathroom a few more minutes trying to not kick herself for having yet another opportunity to smooth things over, and failing.

    The look on Regina’s face and the way she was avoiding looking at her, made her feel guilty. If she hadn’t just… No. She wasn’t going to let herself think about it. Not now.

    Instead, she splashed water on her face and took a cool rag to the back of her neck, fixed her jacket and walked out and holding her head high.

    Entering Gold’s office, she said, “After Mills and Nolan get back with the interviews, I’ll update you. For now, I’m on the Trist case.”

    Gold stopped her, “Swan.” Cringing slightly, she turned to him saying, “No need to remind you how delicate the situation is.”

    Emma crooked her head up, “No need. I got this.” Gold stated the obvious, “Don’t fail me, Swan.” Rolling her eyes, she raised two fingers up in the air in a fake solute, “Yes, boss.”

    Sarcasm was seeping from her words and she turned with the look of determination in her eyes. Knowing that he held her fate in his hands, one mistake and she ruined her position.

    Emma arrived at the Trist residence, the most prestigious family residence in Illinois. Her apartment could surely fit in their living room and her income was null compared to their frivolous spending habits.

    Emma took a look around seeing a young woman standing by a Mercedes and talking to the man sitting in the driver’s seat.

    The young woman was wearing a dress and heals, perfectly styled, and makeup in serene form. Her features showed sophistication and an illusiveness that Emma couldn’t quite place.

    The man kissed her hand and pulled away and the brunette turned to face her. Eyes piercing Emma felt her gut rip with fear. The woman gazed at her like she was to be exterminated.

    “Detective Swan, I presume.” Emma pushed her fear and uneasiness aside and held out her hand, “Yes, I was sent by Mr. Gold.”

    The woman looked at her hand almost disgusted, but reached out and shook it quickly wiping her hands together after their brief touch, “You can call me Mrs. Belle. I was told that you would be discrete in your investigation. I need to make sure that’s something you can do.”

    Emma shrugged in a childlike manner smiling, “you bet.” A pause, “Mrs. Belle.” The woman’s eyes flashed with a secret hatred but a polite smile spread across her face.

    “May I ask; how long have you been doing this?” Emma hated that question but got it so often that she replied, “About a year.”

    The woman sighed but her annoyance didn’t touch her expression, “Right this way.” Emma trialed behind this woman noting her elegant strides and slow motions.

    Even climbing the five stairs to the entrance the woman was poised, almost annoyingly perfect. Emma didn’t know how to react to that. She herself tended to be quite lazy and sluggish about the way she walked and moved.

    The door opened and Emma was guided inside to a private office in the back of the large house. A man was sitting in an office chair typing on a laptop and hunched over with aggression and anger on his face.

    “Detective Swan, this is my father, Mr. Trist. Daddy, she’ll be helping us with our problem.” Emma held her hand out to shake his hand but he looked at her hand for a moment before looking at his daughter.

    He stood and fixed his vest that hugged his body over a crisp white button up shirt. “Detective, I presume you will use the utmost discretion at what we discuss.”

    Emma nodded, “Of course. How can I help?” Mr. Trist took a breath and swallowed, “My youngest son has gotten himself in the middle of a scandal. I need you to investigate it but without the media finding out.”

    Shrugging, “I can do that, we don’t report to media normally. So I’m not sure what you mean by discretion.”

    He squinted his eyes in a malicious manner, “Detective, the media has ways of finding things out by pure curiosity. I need to make sure that you don’t utter a word to any other detectives other than Mr. Gold. Can you do that?”

    Her eyes waivered and her curiosity was peaked, “Yes. I can.” Her gut was telling her that she was getting into something she wasn’t ready to handle, but if she failed this her job was on the line.

    Gold was out for blood and he wanted her gone, so this was her test. “Now, what’s the scandal?”

 

.~.

 

    Regina and David stood outside the third customer’s residence and he looked over at her seeing her moods changing. “We still on for drinks after this?”

    Eyes avoiding his she tried to think, “Yea.” He nodded and was about to say some quick remark when the door opened to a man. “Can I help you?”

    David spoke, “Mr. Hamel? I’m detective Nolan this is detective Mills. I understand that you buy a cologne by the name of Infinity Pride?”

    The man shifted his eyes behind them and had panic in his eyes for a moment before composing himself and smiling. “That’s right.”

    Regina spoke, “Mr. Hamel can I ask your whereabouts last night between 10 and 2?” The man shrugged, “I was here, home. Alone.”

    The detectives glanced at one another and saw the scratch on his neck, similar to the wound the victim would have inflicted.

    The tattoo of the bird with bright green and yellow flashed at them and Regina knew this was the guy. Nolan looked at him, “Anyone that can corroborate that?”

    The man was shifting his weight on one foot and eyes were darting all over the place. “No, I was here alone.”

    Nolan asked, “Is there a reason you’re so nervous, sir?” The man seemed to have made a split decision and knocked Regina into the wall and ran down the street.

    Regina’s face was smashed into the wall and her lip was now bleeding. Nolan took off after the man in a sprint like speed.

    Taking a moment to catch her breath she sighed and ran after them. The man darted across the street barely avoiding a car that swerved and disappeared into an alley.

    Nolan lunged over the hood of the car barely avoiding getting hit and followed the man. Regina was far behind so she picked up her pace hearing her heart beating in her ears.

    As Nolan turns into the alley Regina sees the perp dart behind a fence and take off in the direction of a warehouse.

    Turning directions, she runs towards him trying to run as fast as she can. Her legs were burning and her face was sore, but she kept up a steady pace until she reached the warehouse.

    The man ran in-between two small storage sheds unaware of the dead end ahead. As she runs to catch up the man is attempting to scale the wall.

    Feeling angry now she strides forward and reached up to clench the bottom of his pants, pulling as hard as she can. The man comes crashing down landing on her, causing Regina to hit the back of her head.

    Her eyes closed and the perp turned to run back to get away but Nolan was just behind and yelled, “Stop right there! Hands up!”

    The man is in shock eyes wide with fear and he puts his hands high in the air, breathing fast and looking down at an unconscious detective.

    Nolan walks up behind him gun in hand and reached for his handcuffs. “Down on the ground, face down and hands behind your head.”

    Defeated the man does as he’s told, he lays face down and as his hands raise behind his head, David holsters his weapon and cuffs the man.

    He picked up his radio and reported, “I need a bus at Woodward’s Warehouse, officer down, requesting back up.” He looked at Regina and her eyes were closed. He worried for her but was preoccupied with the perp in cuffs.

    A few minutes later a cop car with two officers arrives and takes the perp into custody, David stayed until the ambulance arrived to check on Regina.

    He waited for her to be loaded before heading back to his car to meet her at the hospital. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

 

.~.

 

    Emma sat in the study of Mr. Trist taking his statement and gather enough information for her to start an investigation. It had been an hour and she seemed to have enough. The daughter was extra chatty so she had to grin and bear her.

    In her mind she as trying to tune her out, but it was her job to listen so she put up with it. As she was talking about her brother’s friends and irrelevant information her phone buzzed.

    “I’m sorry, I need to take this.” Annoyance showed on the young woman’s face but she pointed at a room across the hall, “you can take it in that room.” “Thank you.”

    Emma walked across and answered, “Swan.” David’s voice rang in her ears, slight panic in his tone. “Hey, just wanted to let you know we got the perp.”

    Emma nodded, “Good. I’m dealing with something now but I can meet you in an hour.” David said, “don’t bother, I’m headed to General.”

    Emma furrowed her brows, “For what? Everything alright?” Against his better judgment,he replied, “Mills is down. Knocked unconscious by the perp. I’m gonna go check on her.”

    Emma didn’t say another word and hung up, instead, she turned and walked back into the Trist office. “I’m sorry, I’m going to have to come back. There’s a work emergency.”

    Mr. Trist nodded, “Alright, let me know what you come up with. We can set aside a time to meet.”

    Emma nodded barely listening, “Thank you.” Rushing out of the house she almost ran to her car, stumbling down the stairs and fumbling with the car handle and slipped behind the driver’s seat.

    Anxiety ripped through her chest as she rushed to the hospital hoping to God that Regina was alright.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to tell me what you think. I love honesty. -Ruth Anne

    Emma’s heart was beating fast and she could feel it in her ears after hearing that Regina had been knocked unconscious. Usually she was safe and didn’t put herself in dangerous situations.

    It made her question what the hell David was doing when this happened. Before passing judgement she pulled up into the officer reserved parking and jumped out of the car.

    Walking inside she stopped at the information desk, “Hi, I’m looking for officer Regina Mills.”

    The lady behind the desk looked overworked and like she needed a long vacation. Pulling up the records on the computer she asked, “Are you family?”

    Emma replied, “I work with her.” The lady gave her a glance over, not seeing a uniform and not sure if she should believe her words.

    It didn’t help her case when the woman looked outside to see the car she’d just walked out of was a yellow bug. “You couldn’t come up with a better lie?”

    Emma sighed out of frustration and pulled out her badge and showed it to the lady, “I’m a detective. Plain clothes.”

   “Oh, sorry. Never can be too careful. Go up to the third floor, she’s in room 312.” Emma put her badge away and started walking, “Thank you.”

    As the elevator doors opened Emma stepped inside to find Gold, “Swan. What are you doing here?”

    Emma looked at him, “I came to check on Mills. Nolan called.” Gold pressed the number 3 button just to appease her.

    “You can go up for a minute but you need to get back to the Trist case. They called and are unhappy with the way you conduct yourself.”

    Emma rolled her eyes, “I’m pretty sure that’s the daughter, she gets offended easily.” Gold grit his teeth, “I don’t care if she’s hammering on in your ear for hours, you will not mess up this case.”

    A glare came from her to him, “I already told you, I got it. Stop pressing. God.” Gold was about to reprimand her again for speaking to him so rudely when the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

    As she walked out of the door she spotted David standing by the nurse station talking to a woman. “Nolan.”

    David put his hand out, almost letting her know he was busy. Emma stood by and waited until he turned to her. “Hey. I didn’t think you’d show up.”

    Catching her breath, she shrugged, “You called, so I showed up. How is she?” David looked behind her at Gold, who was staring intently at them.

    “She’ll be fine, concussion and a busted lip, they want to keep her overnight just to monitor her, but she’s adamant about going home. I’ve arranged to have Henry brought up, he’ll be here soon.”

    “What the hell happened?” Emma sounded almost angry in her questioning but David tried to remain objective.

    “After questioning the perp he figured out that we knew who he was, without any warning he shoved her into the wall and ran for it. I followed and I guess she beat me to him. When I turned the corner she was on the ground. I didn’t get there in time.”

    Emma wasn’t sure what to make of it, “I’m sorry, I just don’t know how this could’ve happened, she’s usually really careful.”

    David looked at Gold for a moment and then put his arm up to lead her further down the hall, “I should’ve suggested we wait to interview perps. I sensed something with her and I ignored it.”

    Emma asked, “What?” David looked down the hall to make sure that Gold couldn’t over hear them, “After your talk at the station she was off, I don’t know, I think she was just unfocused and this happened.”

    Guilt radiated through her feeling as if she’d made things worse by trying to make them better. “Fuck, it’s my fault.”

    “What? Why would you say that?” Emma sighed and leaned against the wall for support, “You can’t repeat what I’m about to say.”

    He put his hand up, “Promise.” Glancing at Gold who was speaking on his phone, she continued, “I’m being demoted.”

    David was shocked, “Why? What happened?” Emma looked down at the floor and back up, “I fucked up. I dropped a case a few months back and now that it’s up for trial, I ruined it. I’m being transferred as Regina’s partner.”

    Now understanding her off demeanor, “Oh fuck, and you told her?” A nod and a slur of profanities escaped her, “I should’ve waited to tell her until after she was off duty. Stupid.”

    David pulled her into a side hug, “It’s not your fault, she’s fine, but this is big. I mean no wonder she was acting weird.”

    Emma asked, “Is she really fine?” David rubbed her upper arm before letting go, “Why don’t you go and see her. She’d right down there.”

    Apprehensive she decided to walk towards the room, and could see Regina laying in the bed with her eyes closed.

    As she peaked into the room there was a large blanket wrapped up to her chest and her head rested on a white pillow.

    Her lip was busted and red, and there was slightly bruising starting to form around it. Emma almost walked in when she heard a voice behind her, “Not so fast.”

    Gold stood beside her, “I need you to get back to the Trist house. That kid is in hot water and you need to interview him.”

    Emma nodded, “After I talk to her.” Gold grabbed her upper arm and held on tight, “Need I remind you, I can end your career with one phone call.”

    Anger filled her but she didn’t have a choice so she took one last glance at Regina and walked out of the hospital. Hoping to hell that this case wasn’t a trap.

 

.~.

 

    Opening her eyes, Regina felt her head pounding and her eyes were sensitive to the fluorescent lighting in the room.

    Grimacing, she closed her eyes and put her hand up to shield the light from her eyes. “Too bright?”

    Surprised at the familiar voice she opened her eyes partially to see Henry sitting next to her bed. “Henry? How did you get here?”

    He stood and turned off the light making it a little easier for her to look at him. “David brought me here about an hour ago. You’ve been asleep for a while.”

    Trying to gain her bearings, it was impossible to figure out what was going on. Her head was drumming and her lip was sore. “Are you okay mom?”

    Regina tried to save face, “I’m fine, just a little pain. It’ll go away.” Henry could always tell when his mom was lying so he pressed the nurse’s call button.

    “You didn’t have to do that. I’m okay.” Henry reached down and kissed her forehead, “You’ve been asleep all this time, you deserve some pain meds.”

    Smirking at her son she reached out her hand and squeezed it gently, “How are you feeling?”

    Regina looked up to an older lady in her fifties with a sweet smile, “I’m okay.” Henry told her, “Her head hurts, she’s good at pretending everything is fine, but she’s in pain.”

    Giving him a look she winced when her head turned too far betraying her façade. “It’s going to hurt for a while, you have a concussion so you’ll have some trouble focusing. We’re keeping you overnight.”

    Regina protested, “That’s not necessary, I’ll be fine.” She put her hand under her and tried to sit up only to feel woozy and falling backwards on the bed.

    “You aren’t going anywhere.” A booming voice entered the room and Regina frowned. David stood by her bed and lightly touched her head, “You remember what happened?”

    The nurse put the pain meds her IV and walked out of the room. “It’s a little fuzzy, I just remember getting knocked into the wall and then nothing.”

    David sat at the edge of her bed, “I chased him down to the warehouse and you followed. I’m not sure what happened exactly but after some rest, I’m sure it’ll come back. We got him though.”

    Relieved, “I’m glad.” Her eyes were starting to close involuntarily most likely from the medicine she’d been given.

    "Swan was here earlier, but Gold made her leave, she’s on another case. Regina looked at him surprised, “Why was she here?”

    David looked at Henry and then back at her, “I called her.” Looking at Henry who was watching her closely, she decided to table it.

    “Oh.” Her word slurred and her eyes felt heavy and her had started to feel lighter. All of a sudden she was plunged into darkness and couldn’t help it.

 

.~.

 

    Emma stood in the pool house standing in front of a guy close in age to her, watching him walk around with a spoon in his mouth.

    Eating a bowl of cereal, he’s spouting off his story and she’s having a hard time believing anything he’s saying

    “Mr. Trist, I have to ask, what was the motivation behind this?” He looked at her stopping what he was doing. “What do you mean? You think I did this?”

    Emma shook her head, “I’m not saying that, I don’t have all the facts. In your words, you said you didn’t. I just need to know why this could’ve happened.”

    He put his spoon in his bowl and turned towards her, “Look, money buys you most things and in Andrew’s case, it was girls. I don’t know what happened. I wasn’t there.”

    Emma looked at him sideways, “Yet a girl is dead, and everyone who had contact with her is stating they had nothing to do with it. What should I make of that?”

    He looked her dead in the eyes, “I don’t know. I swear that when I left I was sober and she was alive. The last person I saw her with was Andrew.”

    Emma jotted down the name, “What’s his last name?” A worried look appeared across his face, “Discretion, Mr. Trist. You will not be named when I question him.”

    He nodded, “Alright. Thank you.” Emma clicked her tongue, “I have what I need, I’ll talk with your father if I need to ask you any more questions.”

    He picked up his spoon and went back to eating, as she walked back towards his father’s office.

    “Mr. Trist, I interviewed your son, I have to follow up on a few of his statements, once I do, I’ll be in touch.’

    He shook her hand this time, “Thank you, detective.”

    As Emma left their house her stomach churned and she knew there was something not right. If this kid had nothing to do with the murder, why the hell was she sent to investigate it quietly? It didn’t feel right to her.

    After finishing up she decided to head back to the hospital and check on Regina. David had let her know that she was awake so she wanted to see for herself.

    As she walked around the corner she saw Henry sitting on a chair next to the bed and Regina was talking to him.

    Emma knocked on the door and they both looked up at her, “Hey.” Regina pulled the covers up closer to herself. “What are you doing here?”

    An awkward chuckle and shifting of weight, “I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” Regina looked at Henry, “Why don’t you go down to the cafeteria and eat?”

    He did as his mother said and walked out of the room, “I’m sorry to just show up.” Regina felt confused, “Why did you?”

    Emma nervously shoved her hand in her pockets, “I heard you were hurt. I came when it happened but was detoured by Gold.”

    Regina looked up at her wondering what to say, “I’m fine.” Taking a step forward, Emma said, “I’m glad.”

    The looks they were giving each other had a deeper meaning than either wanted to admit, but it was easier to ignore it.

    David walked in and broke the intense moment they seemed to be sharing, “Hey guys. Am I interrupting?”

    Emma broke eye contact with her and turned to him, “Nah, just coming to check and see if she was alright. I’ll see ya.”

    Slipping out of the room she walked down towards the elevator and a surprising tear fell down her cheek.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to tell me what you think. I love honesty. -Ruth Anne

    Regina was becoming more and more annoyed at the constant badgering from the nurses. They woke her up every hour to make sure she was okay.

    Other than a dull ache behind her eyes and above the back of her neck, she seemed fine. The doctors had told her it was a minor concussion with no major damage.

    The ache behind her eyes was more likely from lack of adequate sleep, rather than attributed to the concussion.

    No longer sensitive to light, she was able to sit and watch the television which she mostly turned to the news.

    It had been years since she sat and idly watched any sort of program, and the shows on lately seemed so annoyingly predictable to her.

    Henry had gone home for the night after she’d argued with him, agreeing that David would check on him sometime before bed.

    Glancing at the clock now it was only 7 but it felt much later than it was, the sun was setting and only the orange and pink shades could be seen against the darkened sky.

    Regina couldn’t remember the last time she’s actually had time to watch the sun set and the sky change colors.

    Her job required most of her time and the remainder was trying to be there for Henry as best she could.

    Being a single parent wasn’t easy and having a job with odd hours was even harder.

    Luckily, her neighbors were trustworthy and the cops in her precinct constantly looked out for him. Most of the time she didn’t even have to ask.

    The precinct was like a family to her and moving to another location was going to a hard transition on her.

    Laying back and trying to relax she tried not to dread the fact that Emma would be her new partner. She’d have to spend unscrupulous amounts of time with her.

    Closing her eyes, she felt defeated and confused about her feelings. It had been nearly two years since she’d seen her.

    In the last week she was there around every turn, unable to dodge her, to get away. They’d agreed to keep the past where it belonged, but it was becoming harder to keep that promise.

    The awkward moment they had today showed her two things, one that she was far from over what had happened between them. Two, there was something that Emma wasn’t saying.

    Crossing her arms over her body she tried to shield herself from letting the past take hold of her, but the more time she spent around Emma, the harder it was to avoid.

 

.~.

 

    Emma sat in the precinct gathering her notes and making a list of suspects in the murder of a young girl.

    The victim was a 24-year-old who would solicit sex with high profile men, from sex came status and she was known to grab attention from many.

    The last person to see her alive was none other than Michael Trist, the son of the most prestigious defense lawyer in Illinois.

    Their family had status and money, most people respected them and they were generous to charity and local community projects.

    The only trouble anyone in the family had faced was the death of Mary Trist, the woman of the family. Well respected and known for her smile and kindness to all.

    Michael Trist the son, seemed to be rebellious and constantly pushing the boundaries of his lifestyle. He wanted it all and got what he wanted.

    He had cars, money, girls and ruled the private school he attended. He was captain of the water polo team and was president of the student council.

    Involved in school, he lived up to his family name, but here he was involved in a scandal that Gold wanted to keep quiet.

    Something smelled fishy to Emma in this case. Wanting the case to be handled quietly only made her narrow in on the Trist boy.

    He claimed Andrew Holloway was the last to be with the victim, but according to security cam footage, that turned out to be a lie.

    Sitting at her desk sifting through all the information, there were two other boys with Andrew and Michael. James Carver and Scott Fitzgerald.

    According to the boys they were having a party to celebrate the win of a water polo match and took the after party to a local bar.

    The bar had a private VIP room where the boys met Amber Stall, a young girl who was known to frequent their circles.

    Emma knew that the case pointed to Michael but the evidence was inconclusive. Emma walked into Gold’s office and shut the door.

    “Why did you ask me to take this case? It’s obvious who did it.” Gold looked up at her and put his hands together. “Mr. Trist asked a favor of me. He wanted this handled quietly. Have you interviewed all the boys?”

    Emma leaned against the door frame crossing her arms, “No, I’ll do it tomorrow. Trist boy swears Andrew was the last to leave but I pulled the security camera, he left an hour before.”

    Gold asked, “What about the other boys?” Emma looked at the folder in her hand, “Scott left first meeting his girlfriend and James left shortly before Andrew. That leaves an hour window of Michael and Amber alone.”

    “That doesn’t mean he killed her,” Gold looked at her coolly. “Is this some kind of cover up? If it is, I want no part of it.”

    Gold stood now seemingly calm in stature but his voice was not, “I am suggesting no such thing, if that bastard did it, you’ll nail him to the wall. I’m only suggesting you keep this out of the media until it’s thrust upon those blood thirsty lunatics.”

    Emma shrugged, “Fine, but if this turns out to be some sort of sabotage against me, out of retaliation for the Jackson case, I’ll call Dawn so fast your head will spin.”

    The threat was benign but Gold’s eyes flashed with anger, “Test me Swan, you’ll regret it. This is by the book.”

    “It better be.” Emma walked out and gathered her folders, she was done for the night. Her brain was mush and she wanted to sit in a warm bath and forget everything for the night.

    As she got in her car her phone rang, “Hello?” David’s voice came over the line, “Hey, I know it’s late but can you do me a favor?”

    Emma put her seatbelt on and started the car, “What’s up?” “You can’t tell Regina.” Pausing for a moment she asked, “What is it?”

    David continued, “I told her that I’d check on Henry before he went to bed, but I’m caught up. Would you mind?”

    Leaning her head on the seat rest, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I’m already in hot water for him showing up at my house.”

    David sighed, “I know, but I promised.” “Fine, I’ll take care of it.”

    Emma threw the phone to the side and started driving, knowing full well this was a bad idea. The fit of rage that Regina had displayed previously made her want to run in the opposite direction.

    Henry was young though, so she would check on him and get out. That was her plan.

 

.~.

 

    Henry was in the kitchen, books and paper sprawled out on the table, he’d been studying for a test in science.

    After Regina forced him to go home, he spent the afternoon watching tv and eating, now it was almost bedtime and he needed to study for his test.

    Being an only child, he learned to spend time alone and learned to occupy himself when needed. He was an avid reader and loved getting lost in a book or a comic.

    He loved comic books and enjoyed getting lost in the lives of other people. It was much more exciting than his own.

    His mother was a cop and he never knew his father, so he trucked on with his life. He had a lot of friends who were adults and a boy named Conner he was close with.

    Life as a 12-year-old was easy and he didn’t have a lot of responsibility. The last two years had been a bit of an adjustment for him.

    Emma used to be around a lot and he’d bonded with her but then something happened between her and his mother. Neither would talk about it and she stopped coming over all together.

    He didn’t understand and even when he asked Emma, all he got was a half-truth. Emma was one of his best friends and it was like she was part of the family.

    His mom had changed after and had been a quieter and reserved person since then. She was still funny and the same person, but it seemed to change her somehow.

    His school was a good distraction to avoiding the issues that were going on with his mom’s friends. As henry was making note cards to study with, he heard a knock on the door.

    Guessing it was David, he hurried and swung open the door only to be surprised it was Emma. “Emma? What are you doing here?”

    “Hey kid. David couldn’t come so he asked me to check up on you.” He stepped aside to let her in, she didn’t enter.

    “I was just stopping by; I don’t want to break your mom’s rules.” Henry gave a look, “Then you shouldn’t have come in the first place.”

    Emma put her hands in her back pockets, “I know. Don’t tell her I came, okay?” Henry’s face changed and looked behind her.

    Wondering who it was she turned and felt the blood drain from her face. “Mom. What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in the hospital.”

    Regina was standing behind Emma and looking up at her guilty face, “I’m fine, they said I could go home. What are you doing here?”

    Emma could see she was tired and not in the mood to argue, “David asked me to come. He got held up.”

    Walking past her into the apartment she moved towards the couch to settle. The room was starting to spin and Emma caught her arm before she fell.

    “Are you sure you’re alright? You look like hell.” Regina’s face was sheet white and she looked like she wanted to throw up.

    “I’m fine.” Henry sat next to his mother, “Are you hungry? I ordered pizza. It’s on the table.” Feeing the ache in her stomach she replied, “I guess I could eat.”

    Emma suddenly spoke, “I’ll see ya.” Henry turned, “Wait.” Slowly turning around glancing at Regina first she faced him. “Stay, eat.”

    “I…don’t know kid.” Regina looked at Henry who had pleading eyes, “Please? Like old times?” Emma sighed and looked at Regina who was unsure.

    Laying down on the couch she waived her hand, “Go ahead, I’m just going to lay down.” Emma sat with Henry and ate pizza and even helped him with his note cards.

    Regina had drifted off to sleep shortly after Emma sat down, so it was the two of them. “I miss you coming over. We had a lot of fun.”

    Emma smiled apologetically, “I know. I miss it too.” Eating her pizza, he asked, “Why don’t you come anymore? I mean I know you and my mom had a fight but can’t you come just for me?”

    Swallowing her food and taking a sip of her soda she replied, “Your mom asked me not to. I had to listen to her. She’s your mom.”

    Henry looked down, “Just because she’s my mom, doesn’t mean she always knows what’s best. She thinks she’s protecting me but all she’s doing is boxing me up.”

    Stirring on the sofa, Regina heard her son’s words and let a tear fall. She hadn’t realized he felt that way. Her history with Emma seemed to affect him more than she thought.

    Emma glanced at Regina whose eyes were on them, seeing the guilt on her face. Henry was looking at his work so he didn’t see the tear that she wiped away.

    Emma looked back at Henry, “I know kid, but she’s just looking out for you. I’ll try to visit more often. Deal?” He smiled, “Deal.”


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to tell me what you think. I love honesty. -Ruth Anne

    Emma chose to ignore the lingering uneasiness in the pit of her stomach after her talk with Henry.  
    It was hard to explain to a young kid the difficulties of adult mistakes that lead to broken or disconnected relationships.

    It was hard to explain to a young kid the difficulties of adult mistakes that lead to broken or disconnected relationships.

    Henry couldn’t understand the gravity of the circumstances surrounding her and his mother.

    It was hard for Emma to think of the past and the path that led them to this unique cluster of events.

    Intending to keep her promise to Henry, to visit more often, was one she knew would be hard to keep.

    Without Regina’s consent, it was a moot point considering Emma had no right to insert herself back into Henry’s life.

    Momentary lapse in allowing Emma to be around him was only due to the concussion Regina sustained.

    There was no real way to go around that and Emma knew that now a week later, Regina was sure to fix it.

    Emma had taken on the extra case load and helped David out as much as she could while Regina took an involuntary week out of the station.

    Emma was busy on the Trist case and had interviewed the boys and now had conflicting stories from each perp.

    Annoyingly Emma tried to focus on work and ignore the boggling thoughts that her mind couldn’t seem to deviate from.

    Gold was breathing down her neck and there was no room for one slip up. The Jackson case had been her one and only failure. To her dismay, it was enough to land her in her current predicament.

    The interviews lead nowhere and although it was obvious to the culprit, Emma had to tread carefully.

    Arriving to Gold’s office she hesitated at the door as his office phone was planted on his shoulder.

    Holding a hand up, he gestured for her to stay where she was. Knowing it would anger him to push her own agenda, she waited.

    After a few moments, he dropped the phone onto the receiver and waved her in to meet him.

    “What is it, Swan?” Closing the door, she plopped the files onto his desk and by habit shoved her hands in her back pockets.

    “I’ve concluded the interview’s as you asked. I talked to all four boys and they are all deflecting.

    Everyone stated they left and Amber was alive when they did. Only Michael’s story is the only one that doesn’t hold up.”

    Gold sifted through her files appreciating the attention to detail. “I can see that you’ve been thorough. What does your investigation reveal?”

    Shifting her weight form one heel to the other and feeling his eyes burning into hers she shrugged.

    “Without more evidence, it’s hard to say. The only evidence we have is the security tape. A tape that clearly shows Michael Trist was the last person to see Amber alive.”

    Gold sat, crossed his leg over the other and intertwined his fingers as he rested his hands on his knee.

    “Did you interview the staff? Security?” Emma was tired of standing so she helped herself to a seat.

    “I did. The bartender and other clientele all stated that this was a private party. The only one left to attend to the private party was the bouncer.”

    Emma paused to think of the name but failed, she grabbed the file and sifted through her contact list.

    “A Frank Tiny, said that he stayed outside the door. Gave the exact time line of when each one left.”

    Gold asked, “When did he see Amber last?” “According to him Michael and Amber left an hour after the rest had gone. He left after they did and went home. As far as he knows they left together.”

    “I thought you said that he left alone.” “The security cam shows that he did. The tape was run all the way through, she never left the building. Either exit was watch and she didn’t emerge from either.”

    Gold sighed, “So Mr. Tiny lied about seeing them leave, or he skipped out before he could corroborate the comings and goings of either.”

    Emma knew where this was headed, “I’ll go find him and re-interview him. If he left early, then the only logical explanation is that he killed her.”

    Gold stood as Emma did, “Ms. Swan, let me remind you of what’s at stake.” With a scowl, she became agitated, “How long are you going to keep me under your thumb? I’m doing what you asked.”

    Calmly he stated, “You’re right. Now, close this case. You have what you need. Just so you are aware, I’ll be announcing to Mills the transfer orders.”

    “I already told her, and I told her I was going to be her partner.” Gold merely blinked, “I see. I’ll officially let her know.”

    Emma turned and walked out without another word, seeing Regina standing next to David’s desk.

    Her mind was in her case so she bypassed her entirely, not willing to allow her thoughts to affect her work.

    Avoiding eye contact was easier than looking at her and letting the uneasiness to take over her brain. Right now, she had a job to do.

 

.~.

 

    Regina takes her eyes from David and shifts them to where Emma emerged from Gold’s office.

    Her body language and facial expression clearly shows what mood she’s in. The redness staining her chest shows one emotion, anger.

    Regina remembered a few instances where she received the wrath of Emma Swan. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, looks could kill.

    Emma shuffled past them and ushered out the door, shoving her arms into her jacket with excess force.

    Regina averted her eyes back to where David was now silent and staring. “What?” “Nothing.”

    David seemed to be giving her the privacy she’d asked for, but he hadn’t given up on his discovery of what had happened between them.

    The distaste and hostility that resided between them was uncomfortable for everyone around them.

    David, being Regina’s partner, was no exception to that fate. Regina tried to not let it get in the way of work, but it had.

    The mere fact that she’d gotten hurt on the job because her mind wasn’t clear, showed how much her presence affected her.

    Regina heard her name being called from Gold’s office and received an amused smirk form David.

    “Someone’s in trouble. Better not keep him waiting.” Shoving his shoulder with more force than meant, she scolded him, “Shut up.”

    Standing in the doorway she crossed her arms, “You wanted to see me?”

    “Ah yes. Ms. Mills, won’t you have a seat?” Regina eyes him cautiously but did what was requested.

    “What’s this about?” Gold could feel her tension from where he sat. “I wanted to discuss your transfer.”

     Visibly relaxing, Regina was all ear, “Oh?” Gold pulled out a file and held it out for her to take.

    “I’ve approved your transfer and Dawn has also signed off on it. I believe that Graham was responsible for your placement and pairing for your new partner.”

    Regina already knew who it was, but she glanced at the paperwork anyway. Seeing her name typed and on an official document made it real.

    “I see. When is, this transfer taking place?” Gold was quick to reply, “Two weeks. I know you’ve just been through a trauma. I’ll keep you a couple of weeks and in the meantime, you’ll meet your new chief.”

    Regina glanced at the name on the paper, it stated: AUGUST W. BOOTH. Regina hadn’t the faintest idea who he was. Only heard of his name a few times in passing.

    “Booth?” Gold reassured her, “He’s highly qualified, and is eager to meet you. You’ll meet him tomorrow night. They are having a welcome party for the new transfers. Ms. Swan and yourself are required to appear.”

    Regina wasn’t thrilled about having to attend a party with a group full of people. Especially when Emma was the only person she’d know there.

    It was off-putting to say the least, but she couldn’t decline. “I’ll be there. Thank you.” Regina excused herself and found her way into the ladies’ room.

    Closing herself inside the far stall, she sat down and put her forehead to her knees, letting the panic take over.

    The realization of being Emma Swan’s partner was overwhelming. As she sat in the stall, hugging her knees to her chest, she closed her eyes.

    A flash of Emma’s hands buried in her hair and teeth grazing Regina’s neck seeped in her thoughts just for a moment.

    Regina quickly opened her eyes and snapping back to reality, she quickly shoved it out of her mind. The pain of letting it all back in was too much.

    Regina wasn’t going to allow it to ruin her life, not again.

    So, she stood, adjusted her blazer and walked back out to meet David and catch up on what she missed in the last week.

.~.

 

    Henry met up with Conner after school like he did almost every day. They ate pizza and played video games until Regina came home.

    As Regina walked through the door, he could already see that she as in a bad mood. “Hey mom.”

    Placing her coat on the rack and hanging up her purse she gave a half smile, “Hey boys.”

    Henry watched as she kicked off her boots and sank into the couch. He paused the game and told Conner that it was time for him to go home.

    Conner gathered his things and before leaving always gave Regina a hug before walking out the door.

    Regina closed her eyes and tried to relax after a long first day back at work. The week had been nice, especially spending time with Henry.

    Only, Henry was still angry that Emma wasn’t allowed over to the house. It hadn’t been mentioned for a few days and he ventured at bringing up the subject again.

    First, he chose to start slow and ask about work. Sitting next to her, he asked, “Long day?”

    Peeking out of one eye, she patted his hand, “You have no idea. I missed a lot. How was school?”

    Scrunching his face like having smelled something foul, he complained, “I have a history project that I have to do. Six pages. Can you believe that?”

    Regina chuckled, “Just wait until you get to college. Try fifty or more.” Sinking into the seat and groaning, he wasn’t amused, “Don’t tell me that. I don’t want to think about that right now.”

    Sitting for a few moments in silence, he gained courage, “So I was thinking.”

    He watched his mother open her eyes and meet his gaze, waiting for him to breach the barrier.

    Henry knew that his mother was no fool, she always knew when he wanted to bring something up.

    “About?” There was the eyebrow raise and the pursed lips, he knew them well. Whatever he was about to say, she already knew what it was.

    Taking a moment and looking forward, he sighed, “I know that you said no before, but I really want to see Emma.”

    Regina sat up straight and Henry watched as she collected herself. Clearly the mention of her name brought up a lot.

    Henry couldn’t understand what could have happened to change things in such a short span of time.  
“Henry. I already told you, no.”

    It was his turn to let the anger bubble up inside him and with a burst, he let go, “It’s not fair! You ruined everything.”

    Shooting up from his seat he whipped around to face her, “Explain to me what is going on. I have a right to know.”

    “It’s not that simple, Henry. There are things that you’ll never understand.” He hated when she played the age card. “You always tell me that I’m too young to understand.”

    Regina sat forward, “I’m not trying to hurt you, it’s just things are much more complicated that I can explain.”

    Letting himself settle into this fight, he wanted to know the truth, “At least tell me this, why can’t I see her?”

    He waited, but his mother said nothing. “You said that you and her weren’t friends anymore, but what about me?”

    He watched her clasp her hands over her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, “I don’t want you around her because it just causes problems. Can you please just trust me on that?”

    Shaking his head, he countered, “Why can’t you trust me? All I want is to hang out with her. It doesn’t have to be here; I can do it when you aren’t’ around. I miss her. Don’t you?”

   The pain he witnessed appear on his mother’s face, told him what he wanted to know. “You do miss her. Why can’t you just make up? Was it that horrible?”

    Confusion danced in her eyes, “Was what horrible?” He sat back down facing her, “Whatever fight you got into with her. Was it that bad that you can’t stand me being around her? She’s family.”

    “Henry, please don’t make this harder than it is.” Not backing down, he said, “if you let me see her, I won’t ever talk about her to you.”

   Seeing her waiver gave him the opportunity he needed, “Please, mom?” Trying his best to give her the best puppy dog face he could muster, he watched his mothers’ eyes fill with worry.

   “I…” His mother’s voice cracked and he felt the pain and apprehension radiating from her.

    “Sooner or later, I won’t be able to stop you.” Henry asked, “Why not?” Seeing tears at the brim of her eyes, he felt sad for her.

    “Henry, my transfer was approved. In two weeks, I’m moving to another precinct and Emma will be my new partner.”

    “Really? That’s awesome. You’ll be best friends again. Right?” His excitement didn’t last long when he saw a tear fall down her cheek.

    “Mom, why are you crying?” Henry wiped the tear from her face, “I told you, it’s complicated. Look, if you want to see her. I’ll allow it, but I don’t want her in this house.”

    Nodding, “I promise.” Leaning over, he wrapped his mother in his arms and whispered, “Thank you.”

    Relief should have been what he was filled with, but instead he was confused. He was happy to be able to see Emma, but his mother’s pain was a weight he couldn’t rid himself of.

    He wanted to know what happened between them, all he knew was that his mother cared for Emma a lot.

    So why were they fighting and not talking? He didn’t understand, but he was on a mission to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm new to this site and uploaded the chapters that I had on my ffnet account. The username is the same as this one here. This chapter was uploaded last night, so it is now up to date. I hope you have enjoyed the chapters so far. I look forward to hearing from you. 
> 
> -Ruth Anne


	8. Eight

AN: Disclaimer: The following chapter contains some direct quotes from Once Upon A Time’s Season 3 episode 1. I have adapted some content to fit my fanfiction. I do NOT own the quotes. I simply used them to fit my narrative.  
.~.

 

    Emma had re-interviewed Frank Tiny to find out that he did in fact, leave right before Michael and Amber.

    Due to that information, the case was turned over to the DA. Emma was finally clear of the case and Gold stopped breathing down her neck about it.

    The day was starting off better than she’d anticipated and she was meeting her new station chief at the end of the day.

    David and Regina were updating their files to hand off to his new partner when she sat in front of them.

    “Finally clear of that Trist case. I was sweating there for a minute.” They looked up at her and could see her contentedness.

    “So, how’s the transfer going?” David smiled, “Luckily Regina is the queen of organization. We’re pretty much done.”

    “Nice. Ten points Gina.” Regina gave a fake smile and averted her eyes from Emma’s as quickly as she could.

    “No big deal. If you knew what files were for, you wouldn’t have taken as long.” With a raised eyebrow and as snotty smirk, Regina shrugged her shoulder at the blonde.

     “Direct hit.” David laughed at the two and their rival that seemed to never subside. Emma brushed it off,

    “It’s cool. She’s right. I’m a mess. So, you guys on for lunch?”

    Blinking in surprise, David asked, “You want to go to lunch? As in all of us?”

    Emma rolled her eyes, “Why is that such a shock. Come on, I’m hungry. We have nothing to do right now. I’m up for Filini’s.”  
David scoffed, “They are packed for lunch, you know this.” Emma smiled, “Ah, but it pays to have a friend who works there.”

    David scoffed, “They are packed for lunch, you know this.” Emma smiled, “Ah, but it pays to have a friend who works there.”

    With a wink, she stood and slipped her arms into her jacket, “You comin’?”

    Apprehensively, Regina followed the two out and slipped in the passenger seat of the car. David joked,

    “Guess I get to be the prisoner for the afternoon.”

    Emma chuckled, “We’ll treat you well.” The drive was filled with the afternoon tunes that expelled from the cruiser’s crappy speakers.

    The drive was short and they arrived at the entrance, as Emma easily got them a table.

    “How did you do that?” Emma smiled, “I told you. I have a friend who works here.”

     Ushered to a table on the second floor where it was much less crowded, they settled in for what looked like a normal lunch.

 

.~.

 

    Regina changed out of her uniform and into a simple dress that was hidden under a black blazer. Her heels were one an inch but completed the look.

    “Wow, Mom. You look pretty.” “Thank you, Henry. I just want to make a good impression.”

    “I’m sure they’ll love you, plus, you’re funny.” Smiling at her son, she picked up her purse as a knock on the door was heard.

    “Expecting someone?” Henry looked confused. “Yeah, actually. Emma and I are going together.”

    Henry rushed to the door while Regina put her coat on. “Emma!” He rushed into a hug that knocked the wind out of her. “Hey, kid.”

    Emma wore a fitted pair of jeans, a dark gray blouse and a red leather jacket that accented the boots that rested just below her knees.

    “I hope you guys like it at your new station.” Emma smiled, “I’m sure we will. You ready?”

    Nodding, Regina hugged Henry on her way out. “Remember what I said.”

    Henry listed off the rules, “no Conner, do my homework, take out the trash and do the dishes.”

    Regina squinted her eyes at him, “and?” Rolling his eyes, he finished, “and clean my room.”  
“That’s my boy.”

    Emma led the way and they descended the stairs of her apartment building. Before they could reach the lobby, Emma cornered Regina in the stairwell.

    “Wait. I wanted to talk before we go.” Regina defensively crossed her arms over herself. It was her trademark for when she wanted to distance herself from something.

    “What is it?” Emma turned towards her and leaned against the banister. “Look we’ve been at each other’s throats now for far too long. I just want for us to be able to go into this job with a fresh outlook.”

    Regina avoided eye contact for too long and licked her lips while turned her head away from her. “How exactly do you propose we do that?”

    “We need to figure out a way to go back to how we were before everything happened. We need to do this not just for the job, but for Henry too.”

    “You want to be friends, after everything we’ve been through?” Emma sighed, feeling the anger seeping out of her aura.

    “I don’t expect that. I just think that there’s a lot of history here and a lot of hate.”  
Regina shook her head, “I don’t hate you.” “I know that, but I also know that it’s not simple. I was wrong to do what I did. I made mistakes.”

    This conversation was bringing too much up and Regina felt uncomfortable to say the least.

    “I don’t know if we can ever be the friends that we were. I don’t know if that’s possible. Too much has happened.”

    Emma rolled her head back looking up and then returning to look at her, “I don’t know if we can but I’m willing to try. Regina, we’re going to be spending a lot of time together and I don’t want to keep fighting with you.”

    Regina took a step backwards and leaned against the other side of the banister trying to create distance that wasn’t there.

    “What do you suggest we do, because there’s too much to ignore.” “I want us to be able to work together without all this hostility I know you are still holding. I know that I screwed up and that I embarrassed you.”

    Regina put a hand up, “I told you I didn’t want to talk about that. It’s…there’s no point. How is it possible to be able to move past it? Every time we are in a room together it ends up in a fight or we ignore each other.”

    Emma placed blame, “Who’s fault is that? I’ve tried to talk to you and you always push me away. How many times do I have to say that I’m sorry?”

    A tear slid down Regina’s cheek, “Until you mean it. Really mean it.” Their eyes met, and for that instant the anger slipped away and Emma saw the pain hiding underneath.

    “Regina, I did mean it. I really am sorry. I truly mean that. This needs to stop. We need to move forward and form a good partnership. This job means everything to me. We need to be who we are and work together.”

    Regina scoffed, “Who we are?” Emma put her hands in her back pockets, “We just need to use our skills and forget our personal feelings, whether we can stomach them or not.”

    Regina let that sink in for a moment before responding, “What if we can’t do that?” Emma could see the fear, pain and anger in her eyes and understood it.

    “Either we find a way to be good at our jobs, or one of us has to quit. I can’t do this anymore, Regina. Are you going to be my partner or not? It’s that simple.”

    Those words spoke loud and clear to her and despite her feelings she simply stated, “I am.”

    “Then, let’s just forget the past and move forward, at least on the job. You can go back to hating me when you go home. I’m hoping that we can so that our job doesn’t suffer and neither does Henry.”

    Regina wasn’t convinced that she could let this go, “I’ll try.”

    Frustrated, Emma said, “There is no trying, Regina. Either you’re in or you’re not. Your choice.”

    Regina stays silent and struggles with the right words to utter, knowing that no matter what she says, the choice isn’t up to her.

    “Regina, I know that I hurt you and I made you feel shamed and embarrassed. I didn’t mean to and I’ll keep telling you how sorry I am. I will if that’s what you need, but I won’t let it hang over me and suffocate me.”

    Regina nodded, “I can work with you and I can be your partner, but don’t pretend you understand how I feel. You have no idea.”

    Instead of anger in her tone, it was pain and Emma didn’t know how to change that. “Gina, come on!”

    “Don’t call me that! If we move forward and drop this, it’s for good. I won’t let you use it as a weapon.”

    Emma scoffed, “I never used it as a weapon. God, Regina it was stupid in the first place. We were incredibly drunk. Don’t you remember that?”

    Regina’s eyes filled with tears but she dared not let them fall, “So drunk to utter words to me that you never meant? You said things to me that you know you can’t take back. You humiliated me and you didn’t even care what that did to me.”

    Emma was losing this battle and fast, “I tried to make it better but no matter what, you wouldn’t let me explain. You wouldn’t talk to me. How was I supposed to make it right?”

    “How could you? There was no making it right, Emma. You used me and you played on my feelings and when you had enough, you threw me out like it was trash. Do you know what that feels like?”

    Emma reached her hand out but Regina slapped it away, “Don’t. You can’t come back 2 years later and think that it could be mended. It’s not that easy. I trusted you.”

    Regina didn’t avoid eye contact this time and her eyes bore into Emma’s. “I know that. I made a mistake.”

    “What does that even mean? What was the mistake? Me? Yes, I know that I was. That was quite clear.”

    “Regina, I don’t know how to explain it. I really don’t.” Feeling mentally exhausted from this conversation, she shook her head and pushed past her down the rest of the steps.

    When they were on equal level, Regina turned to face her.

    “I’ll drop this. I’ll let go of the past and I’ll be the partner that you need. I expect the same. I mean it, once we leave this building, I don’t ever want to talk about it again.”

    Emma sighed, “Don’t do that. Don’t just push it under the rug like it’s nothing. We both know the truth.”

    “I can’t do this. Let’s just drop it. Forget it ever happened. I won’t bring it up and I’ll be your partner. I’ll let you see Henry because he wants that.”

    “Regina let’s just table it. We need to really sit down and talk about it. Everything and not in the stairwell of your apartment. I think it’s time that we did.”

    “What’s the point?” Regina turned and walked towards the exit of the building. After she walked out the door, Emma sighed.

    Under her breath where it couldn’t he heard she muttered, “The point is I love you.”


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a good glimpse into some of what happened between Emma and Regina. There is still more but will be revealed as time goes on. Enjoy!

The station felt muggy and smelt of stale coffee and what could be honey, it was debatable. It had a similar layout to their previous station apart from glass cases and an updated media room. 

Emma had always fought for a media room in their station, it made cases much easier to lay out. 

Seeing one in her reach brought up excitement as they were led in to meet the new chief. 

With Regina at her side, she was ushered into a large room in the back that was storage and repurposed for other things. 

Tables were set out with pizza boxes and sweets while the staff held a sign to welcome them to the new station. 

“Welcome.” The chief stood in a dark suit with a scruffy beard and dark eyebrows that shadowed sky blue eyes. 

“I’m Chief Booth, but you can call me August. We are pretty informal around here.” Regina shook his hand and Emma followed. 

“So Mills, we heard that you had the highest percentage of case success.” Regina shrugged, “I just did my job.” 

“Modesty, well we look forward to working with you. We are setting you up in the front by Samuels and Carter.” 

Emma nodded, “sounds good. I’m looking forward to that media room.” Booth smiled, “it’s a beauty. We just got the updates last month. It’s raised our caseloads but we seem to be adjusting pretty well.” 

Regina asked, “what filing system do you use?” Booth gave her a strange look, “filing cabinets. What else?” 

Emma chuckled, “Mills here was the major organizer, so she had a system implemented a few years back.” 

Regina glanced at her with embarrassment, “I’ll adjust just fine.” Booth laughed, “I’m sure. Let’s eat. You can hang out and eat, then we can discuss the case we want you to take on.” 

Emma asked, “We have a case? Already?” Booth smiled, “We do, but it’ll wait until you two get settled. It’s a case we’ve had for months. We think your skills together might crack it.”

Regina looked at Emma with confusion and an expression she couldn’t decipher. They tabled it for now and settled in to socialize with the new precinct. 

Dawn and Graham were sitting in the corner as the two of them made their way to the food table. 

Regina avoided them at all costs and Emma sent a short wave in their direction. “Regina, I didn’t know they’d be here.” 

With a nod, “I figured they would be. They are the DA and Graham placed us together. Which I’m assuming is for his own amusement.” 

Emma took hold of her arm, “I didn’t mean for that to happen. You know, that, right?” Regina paused, “I know, but like I said. Your actions have consequences.” 

Graham walked up as Regina pulled away and picked up a plate, “so are you two still banging?” 

Regina stopped with a shocked expression, cleared her throat, “excuse me.” Walking off towards a group of cops, Emma witnessed her sit next to them. 

“Don’t embarrass her like that. It was uncalled for.” With a grin, “I could care less. I put you two together because you have qualities that are going to break this case. What you do on your won time, is your business.” 

Emma scoffed, “there is nothing going on. You know that.” Shrugging, “I guess I do, but I know she would want things differently. Emma Swan runs from everyone. Is that still the case?” 

Feeling the tension rising, she pushed his advancing hand from her hip, “this isn’t a game. I take my job seriously. Regina and I aren’t together; we are partners that you made us. That’s it.” 

Graham stood up and adjusted his vest, “I see. Well, I guess we did a number on you.” Emma hated his cocky exterior and hated that he was the reason that she’d make the mistakes that she had. 

“Despite your history, I expect you to get this job done. As I said, I put you together because the skills you possess will break this case. Don’t let me down.” 

Skimming his hand down hers and grazing her ass, Emma clenched her jaw and tried with all she had not to punch him in the gut. 

Meeting Regina’s gaze, she saw the sympathy on her face. Regina knew how he was, and how he seemed to always get under Emma’s skin.

Regina walked up to her, “you okay?” The question was unexpected based on their argument before arriving here. 

“I’m fine. He’s just as much a prick as ever.” “I can see that.” Emma glanced at her and said, “he put us together because he said that we’d make a good team.”

Watching her reaction, she waited. Regina’s face didn’t change much, “He’s right. We’ve had the best caseloads, our skills are complementary, I’ll admit.” 

Emma was surprised, “I guess. I just didn’t think I’d hear you say that.” Regina shrugged, “It’s just the truth. I’m gonna get out of here. I promised I’d meet David.” 

Emma kept her eyes on her, “you’re gonna tell him.” It was a statement and meant to be. Regina sighed and broke eye contact, “yea.” 

Emma nodded in acknowledgment, “I see.” Regina stated, “don’t worry. I won’t tell him everything. I have some respect for you despite what you did. He deserves to know the gist of it.” 

Emma nodded, “I appreciate that.” 

Without more words exchanged, Regina thanked the chief and said her goodbyes. Emma understood her need to talk about this, but hoped that her and David’s relationship wouldn’t suffer. 

 

.~. 

 

Nolan arrived home after sending Regina off to meet her new chief and felt nostalgic. They’d been partners for two years and known one another longer. 

The bond they shared was strong and he worried about her new assignment with Emma. He still didn’t know the story, but Regina promised she’d meet him after and they’d talk. 

So, he spent the evening with his wife and son and tried to relax for an evening. “Are you still meeting Regina for drinks?” 

“I think so. She’ll call me when they get done.” His wife smiled and sat next to him, resting her body next to his. “They?” 

David smiled, “Regina and Emma went together.” “Really? Well, that’s good.” Explaining the complication between his colleagues was too complicated so he didn’t extend beyond that statement. 

As they sat on the couch, their son nuzzled his way between them. A picture-perfect family that could be seen in a photograph or magazine. 

David was a lucky man and loved his family. Soon after the movie ended, he received a text. 

“That’s her. I’ll see ya.” He kissed his wife and left to meet her at Gilly’s. When he walked in he saw her sitting at the bar, dressed nicely. 

“Hey. That’s some dress.” Regina smirked, “don’t start with me.” He settled on the stool, gestured for a beer to the bartender and turned to her. 

“So, how is the chief?” Regina shrugged, “decent. They have a media room that Emma seemed to be drooling over but the filing system is a joke. I think I might actually die of organization withdrawal.” 

David laughed, “you could as easily implement the filing system there that you did here.” “I could but it would take months. We already have a case to work on once we start.” 

David was intrigued, “do tell.” Regina took sips of her beer, “you remember that Neuman case?” 

Wracking his brain, he couldn’t seem to place it, “the name sounds familiar but the details aren’t ringing a bell.” 

Regina explained, “well per the files, 32-year-old female Jessica Neuman disappeared 5 years ago. The case was placed with missing persons, until 8 months ago.” 

“What changed?” Regina settled in feeling in her comfort zone, “she turned up dead. So now it’s our case. The details and evidence are a mess and the files are so annoyingly out of order.” 

David smiled, “you’ll get them organized soon enough. How was the party?” Regina shrugged, “it was fine. Booth is good and I met some of the other detectives. Some cops I recognized.” 

There was more to it so he pushed, “but…” Regina sighed, “Graham and Dawn were there. Awkward of course.” 

“Why?” This was where he tried to be patient since he knew she wanted to talk about it. “It started two years ago. Emma and I were friends as you know.

David ordered more drinks as they spoke, “we’d been seeing each other, no one knew.” 

David was shocked, “wait. You two were together?” Regina pursed her lips, “we were.” “How long?”   
The pain entered her eyes then, and he reached to comfort her. “It was only a few weeks at that point. Things were new and complicated. We tried to keep it from Henry, for obvious reasons.” 

“Well, he was too young.” Regina agreed, “he still is. No matter how much he wants to change that. Anyway, one night after shift we came here, to Gilly’s.” 

Regina paused and took a swig of her beer, “we were off duty and would be for the weekend. It was our three-day period break, somehow they met up that weekend. We got really drunk.” 

“Regina Mills drunk? Well, I’d love to see that.” Regina didn’t smile as he’d hoped. “Emma was drunker than I was.” 

Pausing she played with her fingers, “Graham, Dawn and a few of their lawyers were around at the end of the night.” 

David asked, “what happened?” Regina sighed, “well he drunker Emma got, the more she spouted off.” 

“What do you mean?” Regina shook her head in anger, “she started talking about us, and our sex life. At first it was innocent just jokes. Then when Graham egged her on, it was insulting.” 

David placed his hand on hers, she continued, “Graham was her ex so she knew how to push her buttons and so he did. Emma started insulting me, not directly but I was sitting there while she embarrassed me.” 

“How did she embarrass you?” Regina let a tear slip, wiped it away quickly, “she knew that I was falling for her and she played on it. She made fun of me to my bosses and then proceeded to explain our sex life in detail.” 

He was silent. “I won’t explain what he said, but let’s just say that she dredged up things I didn’t know about. She told them that she was having fun and that I didn’t mean anything to her.” 

The tears were falling freely now, “the funny thing is after I left, I have no idea what else was said. I’m sure there was more because I almost got fired the week after.” 

David lifted, “What? For what?” Regina shrugged, “I don’t know. Whatever Emma said in the comfort of his bed.” 

David looked sympathetic, “she slept with him?” The pain made sense, “I heard later that she’d spent the night with him after I left angry. They hooked up a few times after and I became a joke in the DA’s office.” 

Regina finished the contents of her beer and gestured for another. “Shortly after I was moved and we became partners. 

David wondered, “there’s more to it, isn’t there?” Regina’s expression was plain but he could see she was hiding something. 

“There is. I’ve told you more than I wanted to. Look I trust you to keep this between us. I felt like I owed it to you, to tell you.” 

David nodded, “of course you can trust me. I’m so sorry Regina.” With a fake smile, she pulled her shoulders up, “It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m stuck working with her and I hate it. I hate every moment of it.” 

“I can imagine.” Regina sighed, “I am trying to push past it, but there are things that were said after that night that she can’t take back. Things that she imprinted on me and are not going away.” 

David put his arm around her, “I’m sorry.” Regina leaned into his touch wanting to be comforted. “You are sweet, David. This is my mess.” 

David leaned his head against hers, “It may be your mess, but it doesn’t mean you can’t have help to clean it up.” 

Laughing, she shoved him playfully, “why are you so good to me?” David smiled, “you’re like my sister. I have to keep you close. Plus, you and Henry have become family. Family supports one another.” 

“Thank you. Emma is part of your family too, and it’s complicated.” David agreed, “It’s complicated, but I’m hoping that things can change.” 

Regina sighed, “That’s what she said.” “When?” 

Pulling from him to steady herself, she explained, “tonight when she picked me up for the party. She cornered me and wanted to move forward and forget what happened. Only, I don’t think it’s all she wanted.” 

David asked, “what do you think she wants?” “I don’t know. I mean she thinks we should get together and talk, but honestly, I don’t know if I want to.” 

“I think you do, you just don’t want to admit it. No matter how much you try to ignore it, I think you still have feelings for her.” 

Regina didn’t know, “I think I’ll always have feelings for her. I just don’t think that I can forgive her and pretend that it’s okay.” 

David wondered, “Could you at least be friends again?” “I don’t know. Right now, I have to be her partner and I said she could see Henry again. That’s all I can handle.” 

“It’s a start.” Regina agreed, “it is. I just am not ready to forgive. Too much happened. I need time.” 

David hugged her again, “what did she say to you?” Seeing the pain in her eyes, he knew that he wasn’t willing to uncover everything. 

“I can’t.” He understood, “I get it, but you know I’m here if you change your mind.” Regina gave him a genuine hug, “I know. Thank you.” 

For that brief moment, she cried on his shoulder and felt no shame in doing so. The emotions she tried to bury flooded out.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think.

The day had started off well and the emotions that seeped from Regina were warranted. It was finally her last day with David Nolan as her partner. 

It was bittersweet to have to say goodbye to a partner she’d had for a little over 2 years. They’d gotten to know each other well. 

The only positive was that they precincts worked together at times, so there was possibility of working together in the future. 

“Come on, it’s going to be fine.” David urged her to be in a good mood and to drop her bitter façade. 

“I know. I’m just gonna miss you.” David smirked, “can you say that again Just for me?” Regina shoved him off as they walked down the sidewalk, “stop it.” 

“I’m gonna miss you saying that. Even if it is to scold me. I was thinking…” Regina glanced at him, “what?” 

David stalled, “well what if you brought Henry over for dinner on Fridays?” Regina shrugged, “like every week?” 

Hoping she’d agree, he pressed, “yeah, I mean that way we see one another regularly. Would you be okay with a big family dinner?” 

Regina paused, “something tells me you’re asking because you want to invite Emma too.” 

Guilt shaded his expression, “Yea, I mean she is family too and you’re going to partners. Would it kill you to spend just a little time outside of work with her?” 

“Actually, yes. It might.” The sarcasm was dripping from her tone. David laughed, “you are so bad. Please? It would mean a lot to Mary Margaret.

Regina sighed, “you had to use her as a weapon. Didn’t you?” Smiling, he pushed his shoulder into hers, “you know you like her.” 

Grinning, Regina agreed, “I do. So, I’ll do it for her. Plus, it’d be nice for Henry to get out and see you guys. He’s always alone or with Conner.” 

David knew, “he’s a kid. He reads a lot and you know he’s not getting in trouble. It’ll be good for him to spend time with family.” 

Regina raised her head as Emma walked out of the precinct, “hey I was looking for you guys.” 

Emma looked frazzled and her hair was wild, which normally meant she’d been looking over a case.

“What’s up?” Regina sounded aloof and uninterested, knowing it was probably some drama she’d concocted. 

“Booth called, he wants to see us in the unit tomorrow.” Regina scoffed, “wait, tomorrow? I thought we had a few days.” 

Emma shrugged, “I guess they need us on that Neuman case. The DA is pressing them hard about results.” 

Regina sighed, “What is so pressing that it can’t wait a few days?” David stood aside to let the women discuss the news. 

Emma put her hands in her back pockets and shifter her weight to her right side, “A new perp that arrived in station. They want us to interview him.” 

“How are we supposed to conduct an interview on a case we haven’t even been able to research yet?” 

Emma gave her a knowing look, “we both know that you already read the case file. Don’t pretend you haven’t. I know you.” 

Regina rolled her eyes, “fine. I may have read it, but I’m not ready to jump in this yet.” Emma didn’t argue, “I’m not either but we don’t have much of a choice.” 

Annoyance sprung from her body, “this is just great.” Emma shrugged, “I’m sorry. Booth said be in unit by 8.” 

Regina closed her eyes to calm herself, “does he realize that our shift ends at 5?” Emma sighed, “your shift ends at 5? I’m off in an hour.” 

The anger filled her tone, “well isn’t that nice for you? Guess I’m the one who won’t be sleeping.” 

Emma said nothing but sympathetically smiled, “talk to Gold. He may be able to let you off early.” 

Regina countered, “I can’t leave my partner to work alone. I’ll bare it, don’t worry about me. You go home and rest, I’ll meet you at unit tomorrow.” 

Emma rushed off and Regina turned to David who was staring at them. “Wow.” Regina crossed her arms, “wow?” 

David smiled in amusement, “I see it now.” Regina asked, “see what?” David grinned, “that sexual tension. I didn’t see it before, now I do. You two really have some work to do.” 

The embarrassment wasn’t her only problem. Regina worried about the work dynamic between her and Emma and worried it would suffer. 

David wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “I’m just teasing. Come on. You can help me wrap up this nonsense of a case.” 

“Gladly. Something to take my mind off things.” 

 

.~. 

 

Emma struggled to keep her emotions in since her fight with Regina in the stairwell. There was a lot that had to be said and she wanted to tell Regina the truth. 

The next day they’d be embarking on a journey together as partners. It was nerve wracking and no matter how much she wanted to admit truths, it was too hard. 

Regina knew what she wanted her to know and all she could handle. Outside of that, she accepted that she’d hate her. 

The last time they were together was in Gilly’s when they’d gotten smashed. Emma regretted the things she said when she got loose. 

The look on Regina’s face when she joked about their sexual relationship to her bosses, haunted her. 

No words could express how sorry she was for that, but there was more than what she knew. 

Sleeping with Graham had made Emma want to vomit, but she had no choice. Allowing Regina to find out that they’d hooked up wasn’t her choice. 

Seeing the look on her face and the hurt made her heart burst. Emma sighed as she let that night come into focus. 

 

**2 years ago**

The bar smelt of peanuts and alcohol mixed with a subtle wooden Aire. Regina sipped on tequila as did Emma. They flirted and enjoyed their first night outside of the comforts of Regina’s apartment. 

The secrecy of their relationship was Regina’s doing, it was partly to hide from Henry. Regina worried it would cause upheaval at work. 

Emma agreed to keep it to themselves, after all it was new and they were still figuring it out. 

After a few drinks, Emma spotted Graham, Dawn and a few of their layers join them at the bar. 

They enjoyed drinks and they laughed and had a great time. That was, until Emma began to spout out intimate details. 

Regina tried to shush her but to no avail. Emma kept on talking until Regina was embarrassed enough to leave. 

Instead of following, Graham stopped her near the women’s bathroom and cornered her. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Wrapping her into his arms and letting his hands caress her, he grinned at her. 

Emma felt uncomfortable and tried to push him off, “stop. I need to go, Regina left.” 

Laughing, he dismissed it, “who cares. Why don’t you join me for a nightly rondeau?” 

Emma scoffed, “yea right. You think I’d sleep with you? I just told you I’m with Regina.” 

His grip tightened and his eyes turned dark, “you work for me, and I can take your job in a second.” 

The threat rang loud and clear; his fingers were digging into her skin. “I tell you what, you do this tonight and I’ll let you off the hook.” 

Emma’s eyes widened, “What?” Graham softened his grip and kissed her neck lightly, “either you come home with me tonight, or tomorrow I fire your girl.” 

The ultimatum made her want to throw up, knowing that the decision was a hard one. There wasn’t time to think, so as his lips ventured on her skin, her mind was jumbled. 

The alcohol had taken its toll and she knew she’d forget a lot of it, so she agreed. “On one condition.” 

His eyes met hers, “Regina can never know about this.” With a creepy grin, he captured her lips and took what he wanted. 

Emma felt dirty, disgusting and hated that she was betraying Regina. 

****

Tears streamed down Emma’s cheeks as she tried to shake the memory from her mind. The only thing she thanked herself for was the amount of alcohol she’d consumed. 

Although she remembered bits and pieces, her mind had blocked out the sex. It was something she didn’t want to remember. 

Regina found out shortly after what she’d done, but there was no going back. To Emma, keeping that secret would save Regina’s job. 

The choice was easy; she chose her over herself. Regina hated her after and never let her see Henry or let her explain the reasoning. 

After a few months, Emma tried to go to her and explain what happened. The truth needed to be spoken. Regina thwarted every attempt. 

Emma couldn’t break into that wall that she’d built up. The few times they came into contact, Regina was gone. 

The anger and the resentment was all that was left. 

Emma wiped her eyes and tried to be strong. Tomorrow, Regina would be her partner and she promised to let go of the past. 

Eventually she’d get her chance to explain what happened and her side of the story. For now, she put it away. 

 

.~. 

 

The next morning at 8 Regina arrived at her new unit to meet Booth and Emma. They sat in the media room. 

Booth spoke to the women to update them on their new assignment. 

“Jessica Neuman, 32-year-old female was reported missing five years ago. Her friend Carla reported her missing after they’d spent a night out on the town.” 

Regina kept her eyes on him, noting Emma taking notes next to her. “The investigation yielded nothing. The party they attended got her on camera. After leaving they had no more information.” 

“Did they find out which way she exited the building?” Emma was quick to pipe in and ask questions. 

“Yes. The camera indicated she left out the right side leading towards her home. Street cameras picked her up within a block of the building. Neuman was ushered into a white Sudan, then there was no trace.” 

Regina watched the wheels working in Emma’s head, “did you pick up footage of where the car went?” 

Booth smiled, maybe at her enthusiasm, “that’s where you come in. See we are investigating her murder, but there’s’ a lot about this case that fell through the cracks.” 

Regina asked, “where exactly do we start?” Booth sat and slid the folder across the table. Regina raised the top and looked at a picture of a male.

“Is this the perp?” Emma looked up and expected an answer. Booth continued, “this is Raul Santiago a gang leader in the area. He’s known for delivering women to Pixman.” 

“Pixman?” Regina scoffed at the name. “Pixman is a known pimp, who we think may have made Neuman turn tricks before she was killed.” 

“What makes you think that?” Emma was quick and Regina allowed her to do what she did best. 

“Well Raul just squealed on him. So, you get to interview him. Before you do, I’m giving you this room for an hour to prepare. Samuels will bring in the casefile.” 

Booth excused himself and the women sifted through the file on the table. “This sounds like shitty police work to me.” 

Regina agreed, “It does. Sounds like the cops and the detectives shifted it off their deck. There seems to be more than what’s here though.” 

Emma turned to her now paying attention to the look on her face, “what?” Unable to place it, “I don’t know. I mean why would this guy suddenly talk? Does that sound plausible?” 

“It sounds like a trap. I’ll get to working on deciphering the casefile, you start on the reports.” 

Emma nodded, “Alright.” Samuels dropped off the files in the media room and left the women to work. 

Oddly, they fell into step in their duties. Words weren’t expressed but at least the silence between them was productive and not hostile.


	11. Eleven

Emma and Regina gathered their notes and entered the interview room to see Raul Santiago cuffed to the table. 

He wore baggy jeans a t shirt that was hanging off his body and designer sneakers. The jewelry dangling from his left ear and neck looked gaudy. 

Regina eyed him up and down subtly before taking her seat in front of him, slapping the folder down on the table. 

Emma leaned against the wall, crossed her arms and opened her ears. Giving Regina first chops was a strategy and she wanted to witness her interview skills. 

Regina leaned back in the chair, crossed her legs and began, “Mr. Santiago, I’m detective Mills, this is my partner detective Swan.” 

The man jerked his chin out and gave a nod, “Tell me what you know about Jessica Neuman.” 

Emma noticed how relaxed Regina seemed and didn’t know whether it was a tactic or if she was enjoying this. 

“I told that dude all I know.” “I want to hear if from you. In your words. Give it to me straight.” 

Carlos sighed, “I told you, I never seen her before. All I know is she was Pixman’s girl.” Regina pursed her lips and crossed her arms, “if you haven’t seen her, how do you know?” 

Carlos hunched forward, “I saw a picture.” Regina pounded her fist on the table causing him to jerk back. 

Despite her burst of anger, her voice remained calm but stern, “we offered you a deal, Carlos. We’ll honor it if you are honest, you jerk us around and we’ll bury you.” 

Carlos sat as Regina glared at him, Emma smiled at her direct approach. “Fine my name aint Raul, it’s Carlos. We met at a bar, they were having a shindig.” 

“A shindig?” Emma scoffed at the term, “yeah. It was hella good. The broad was drinking like she’d had a long day. I introduced her to my girl, Angie.” 

Regina jotted down the name, “Angie got a last name?” Carlos, “ah come on. I can’t rat on her.” 

Emma planted her hands on the table before Regina could respond, “You’re jerking us around Carlos. Tell me, you like bars?” 

Regina smirked and leaned back in her chair eyes on Carlos. “Ortega. Angie works with Pixman as a recruit.” 

Emma stood and sat on the edge of the table now intrigued. “What was the play?” Carlos shrugged, “alls I know, Angie took her to meet him. I aint heard more from it. That’s the truth.” 

Emma turned to glace at Regina and they exchanged a nod and Regina stood, “Where can I find this Pixman?” 

Carlos suddenly became nervous and distraught, “hey man we agreed to talk about this chick, I aint not snitch. I value my life and my teeth.” 

Rolling her eyes, Regina gestured for Emma to follow her out, “alright Carlos, if your story checks out, you’re free to go.” 

Emma turned to her once the door closed, “He’s lying. He knows more.” Regina agreed, “I know. Let’s consider this Angie Ortega and see if we can find more out.” 

Emma stood and stared, “what?” The look had Regina feeling odd, “It’s just…” Shaking her head, “nothing.” 

Emma took a step towards the exit but Regina held out an arm to stop her, “tell me.” 

Meeting her gaze, she said, “Gold was right, you were right.” Raising an eyebrow in annoyance, Regina asked, “about?” 

“We do work well together.” Regina’s face softened but now there was an element of discomfort. 

“It’s the job.” Emma nodded, “I guess. Can we grab a drink?” Regina’s body stiffened, “excuse me?” 

“After shift. Can we grab a drink and talk? We need to talk, Gina.” Avoiding her gaze now, Regina deflected, “I’m not sure that’s the best idea.” 

Emma put her hands in her back pockets, “please? I told you, we need to talk.” Scoffing, Regina rolled her eyes, “you think talking over drinks is best? Did you forget what happened the last time alcohol and us were involved?” 

“I’m sorry, Regina. I really am. If you don’t want drinks, what about dinner?” “I know what you’re trying to do. It’s not going to work.” 

Emma was confused, “what do you think I’m trying to do?” Regina sighed, “I’m not ready to forgive you.” 

Regina crossed her arms and her eyes were wet, “I need to explain some things. Things that I haven’t been able to. Gina?” 

“Don’t call me that.” Emma took a step towards her, “why not? I’ve always called you Gina. Why now do you hate it?” 

The space between them wasn’t enough so Regina leaned back against the wall with nowhere to go. 

“I know all I need to know. Why do you keep pushing this? Didn’t you get what you wanted? You’re clear of me.” 

Emma sighed, “That’s not what I wanted.” Regina couldn’t believe that this conversation was happening now. At work. 

“You know what, it doesn’t matter. We have a job to do.” Regina tried to push past her but Emma grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. 

Their bodies met and Emma planted her arm around Regina’s waist, “don’t do that. Don’t run away because you’re hurt.” 

The closeness had Regina wanting to run, “I can’t do this. Don’t you see what you’ve done?” 

Emma closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Regina’s, “I know, but there’s more that needs to be said. Please, Gina. Give me a chance to explain.” 

Regina was conflicted, this moment was sweet and something she’d wanted. The history was too much and her heart wasn’t ready to hear what she had to say. 

“Emma.” The word was a whisper. Emma lifted her head and gazed in her eyes feeling the pull. 

Emma’s eyes drifted to her lips and she leaned just a little closer. Regina felt her heart beating and Emma’s grip loosen. 

As Emma leaned within a whisper of her lips, Regina gave up all control and pulled Emma to her. 

Their lips met in a frenzy and just for a moment they indulged in the taste and sinfully delicious feel of one another pressed together. 

As fast as they’d indulged Regina pulled back and slipped out of her grip, “I can’t do this.” 

“Gina.” Regina raised her hand, “No, I can’t.” Emma nodded, “can we at least talk? I have some explaining to do. I’d feel better about working together if the air was clear.” 

“I’ll think about it, right now I’m going to hunt down Angie Ortega.” Emma sighed, “okay. I’ll get on research for Pixman.” 

“Fine.” Regina opened the door and walked out. Emma leaned against the wall and hit herself in the forehead. “Stupid!” 

That kiss would cause a lot more trouble than she thought. Emma pressed her hands to her eyes and let the few tears fall down her cheeks in hot waves. 

.~. 

Regina found Angie sitting at the bar of Al’s Bistro wearing a fancy dress that cost more than her car. 

“Angie Ortega?” The woman turned and smiled, “that’s me. You looking for work mama? Your body can bring in some serious business.” 

Regina laughed, “funny.” Angie stood and pulled at her blazer getting a better look until she noticed her gun holster. 

Eyes met and Regina smirked, “detective Mills. I need to ask you some questions about a Jessica Neuman.” 

Angie became nervous but sat, “Who?” Regina pulled out a photo and put it on the bar. It was the autopsy photo and Angie’s face turned white. 

“What happened to her?” Regina sat, “I was hoping you’d be able to help me with that.” Regina took the photo and slipped it back into her coat. 

“I don’t remember that much about her. All I can tell you was that she was a Pixman girl for a couple years. She worked on the south side.” 

Regina asked, “South side? Doing what?” Angie waved at her body, “what else? Selling her body.” 

“What exactly does that entail?” Angie raised an eyebrow, “you interested?” Regina glared at her, “stop playing. I can haul your ass into the station and make a scene.” 

Angie complied, “we are high-end girls. We don’t just sleep with anything off the street. They have to have a six-figure income.” 

Regina listened, “This was Doreen.” “Doreen?” “They change your appearance, name and everything else about you. Doreen had dark red hair, sky blue eyes and long legs.” 

Regina took notes, “What else?” Angie looked around as if worried someone would hear something she said. 

“Doreen was Howard’s girl. Howard is a famous financial manager. Doreen was tasked to seduce him and gather intel on his company.” 

Regina’s mind was sharp, “what intel? What was the plan?” Angie shrugged, “I don’t know.” 

“Don’t jerk me around.” Angie sighed, “Pixman wanted money. He was invested in a stock portfolio that originated in Howard’s office.” 

Angie paused and began wringing out a napkin and tearing it to pieces. “What are you so freaked out about? Were you involved?” 

“God no. I just work for him but I’m not in the know. I am a pretty bimbo that sleeps with men. Pixman hates smart women. I’m guessing that’ why this happened to her.” 

Regina asked, “What does that mean?” Angie explained, “Doreen was smart, I don’t know what she did for a living before. All I know is that she was getting whipped regularly.” 

“Whipped?” Angie nodded now scared, “If we speak up or go against him, we get whipped first. Then there’s the vulgarity of sorts.” 

Regina softened her voice, “you mean rape.” Angie was scared and uncomfortable, it was an obvious conclusion. 

Regina rubbed her arm, “I just want to know what happened to her. Who else had contact with her?” 

Angie took her pen and wrote down in Regina’s notebook. “That’s all I know and all I can say.” 

The fear Regina saw was unmistakable. The name on the page was Peter then written below handler/ father of her baby.

“Wait. Angie, Doreen had a baby?” Anxiety began to increase in Angie. “It’s part of Pixman’s deals. Every girl has to provide an heir.” 

Regina took her hand, “does that include you?” Angie smiled, “no. I was lucky. All I know is that he deals with that sort of thing. I was lucky to only deal with Pixman.” 

“What is Pixman’s real name?” Angie laughed, “you think he’d tell us? He works for a living. He’s not stupid enough to tell us anything like that.” 

Regina thanked her and handed her a card, “if you remember anything else, call me. We can keep it discrete.” 

Angie asked, “you mean, I’m not under arrest?” Regina stood, “I can’t arrest a woman sitting at a bar.” 

Angie nodded as Regina walked away. This Pixman sounded like a real tool. 

Regina picked up the phone and dialed Emma, “hey. What did you find out?” Regina appreciated the attention to work and dived in.

“Angie wasn’t much of a help, although she did say that Jessica died her hair red, and they changed her name to Doreen. Doreen worked on the south side under a Howard Jenson. Howard was her client.” 

Emma asked, “so she was turning tricks.” “Per Angie only to six-figure income clients. Doreen also had a handler who goes by Peter. There’s something else.” 

Emma sounded concerned, “what is it?” Regina sighed, “it seems that the girls who entered Pixman’s control were forced to bare children. Doreen has a child out there somewhere.” 

“God. Well, shift is over, you wanna grab that dinner?” Regina hesitated, “I…” Emma asked, “we can do it wherever you want. I just want to talk. No repeats of this afternoon. Promise.” 

Regina bit her lip, “I’m not ready, Em.” Emma understood, “okay. What if we do it after dinner at David’s on Friday? They can keep Henry and we can talk.” 

Regina sighed, “I guess. For now, I don’t want it brought up again. We have work to do and I won’t have it disrupted like it was today. Agreed?” 

Emma agreed, “Agreed. Night, Gina.” “Night, Em.”


	12. Twelve

Regina reported to the unit and went directly to chief Booth’s office. “You wanted a report on the Neuman case, sir?” 

“Regina, come on in.” Entering, she took the seat offered to her. “I told you. We’re informal. So, the sir is a little much. August.” 

Nodding, “August. I have a report on the Neuman case.” August took his seat and pulled out a notepad. “Alright, where are you?” 

Regina spoke matter of factly, “Jessica Neuman became Pixman’s girl and went by the name of Doreen. Doreen had red hair and started working on the south side. Howard Jenson, a financial manager became her client.” 

August asked, “Howard Jensen, as in the billionaire?” Regina nodded, “that would be the one.” 

August was shocked, “wow. He and his wife always looked so happy. I guess the cover wasn’t as interesting as the pages beneath.” 

Regina continued, “Before becoming involved with Mr. Jensen, Doreen was forced to bare a child. Pixman girls are required to produce an heir.” 

August interjected, “you’re telling me, that Jessica Neuman had a child?” Regina nodded, “that’s right. After leaving that party, she was forced to change every aspect about herself. Then she was forced to have a child and work for Pixman.” 

August asked, “so what are your next steps? Where’s your partner?” Regina linked her fingers together, “Detective Swan is interviewing Howard Jenson as we speak. I’d like to request something.” 

August was curious, “what’s your request?” Regina tried to sound strong, “I’d like to request that we bring in Detective Nolan from my old precinct to help with the case.” 

He wondered, “what qualifies him to be added to this case?” Hoping he’d agree, she gave a vague explanation for her want, “Detective Nolan has extensive experience in disappearance cases. He’s also worked with trafficking. I trust his instincts.” 

Tapping his pen on the desk, he considered it, “I suppose we can use the help. The DA is breathing down my neck on this case. You can bring him on if it doesn’t interfere with his other cases. You’ll also have to get permission from Chief Gold.” 

Feeling confident, she agreed, “I will do that. Thank you. I’ll update you as the case progresses.” 

August thanked her, “Regina, thank you. Tell Emma the same. I’m glad we decided to bring you two to the unit.” 

Regina shook his hand, “thank you for approving my transfer. I won’t let you down.” He smiled, “I’m sure you won’t.” 

Gathering her notes, she exited the office to meet David and ask him to join the case. 

.~. 

 

Emma entered Jenson Management and stopped at the front desk. “I’m detective Swan looking for Howard Jenson.” 

The woman at the front was blonde with black framed glasses with a headset and a permanent scowl. “One moment.” 

The blonde dialed a number and talked in a hushed tone that Emma could only conclude her presence wasn’t wanted. 

After a brief moment, she looked back to Emma and said, “You’ll be escorted to the sixth floor. Mr. Jenson will see you in his conference room. Jerry, please take this detective to see Mr. Jenson.” 

Jerry, a tall buff fellow led her to an elevator only operated with an electronic key card. When the doors opened, another man sat on a stool. The man wore a uniform and his name tag indicated his name was Sam.

“Sixth floor.” Sam seemed to become tense and avoided eye contact with Emma. “Yes sir.” The only words that Sam spoke, yet his body language told her a lot. 

The climb was quick and the doors opened to glass double doors. Jerry led her through the doors and to the right. 

Down a long corridor of offices and janitorial closets, she walked until ending in a large conference room.

Jerry stated, “Mr. Jenson will be with you momentarily.” Emma didn’t have a chance to respond before the door was shut. 

Emma glanced around to see a long table with chairs and a few gadgets that indicated meetings took place in the room.

Pulling out her notes, she took a seat and refreshed the questions she intended on asking this man. 

When Mr. Jenson entered the room, he wasn’t at all what Emma pictured in her mind. This man wasn’t a weak and old man. 

Mr. Jenson was a 57-year-old handsome man with power and money at his fingertips. “Detective. How may I help you?” 

Emma stood to shake his hand, “Mr. Jenson. I’d like to ask you a few questions about a woman in your employ.” 

He questioned, “What woman is that?” Emma dug out the photo in her pocket, “I believe you knew her as Doreen.” 

His face became soft and sad, “What about her?” He handed the photo back and gestured for her to take a seat. 

They sat and Emma asked, “how did you meet Doreen?” He crossed his legs and sat comfortably, “I was introduced to her at a party. I was at Al’s Bistro and she was the entertainment for the night. Sweet girl. Young.” 

Emma watched his ticks and facial expressions. “Mr. Jenson, what exactly was Doreen’s role in your employment?” 

His smile told her much, “well pleasure. You see my wife travels and I needed the company.” 

Emma didn’t hesitate, “so you hired her for sex?” Defensive, he dismissed the allegation, “No. Merely as company. I won’t lie and say that sex wasn’t on the table, but not at first.” 

She watched him, “How long after did you engage in sexual activity?” He shrugged, “I suppose a few months. At first we went out to gatherings and I would only see her in that context. Then, she began to accompany me to my office and later to my home.” 

Wondering, she asked, “did she move into your home?” “In a matter of speaking. Though, she didn’t always stay the night. AT times, she went home and spent weekends there as well.” 

Emma kept probing, “how well did you know her?” His face changed slightly and Emma picked up on the change of energy.

“I suppose not very well. Our personal interaction wasn’t at all enlightening on her life. I only knew she had a close friend. Angie. They spent a lot of time together. Shopping and such.” 

Emma found it quite odd, “did you meet this Angie?” Nodding, he explained, “of course. Angie joined us for dinner on several occasions. They were quite inseparable until Doreen’s accident.” 

Angling her face towards him she asked, “what accident?” Looking confused, he stated, “well the car accident. Doreen and Angie were out shopping when their cab was hit by a garbage truck. That’s how Doreen died. Didn’t you know that?” 

Emma felt bad for the man, he had no idea what had happened to Doreen. “Of course. I’m sorry. Thank you for taking the time to answer my questions. Here’s my card, if you can think of anything else, please let me know.” 

There was no point in adding that her identity was fake when it seemed like he had no idea who he was involved with. 

Emma left the building and immediately went back to the station to write up her report. She made sure to include her suspicions and theories as to what happened. 

There was still suspicion surrounding Mr. Jenson and he wasn’t going to be let off the hook. Not until the feeling in Emma’s gut went away. 

.~.

 

Regina walked into her old precinct and was greeted by hollering and yelling from her old buddies. With big smiles, she greeted them all until laying eyes on David. 

David was smiling at the interaction, “You missed my famous introduction. Although I didn’t get as warm a welcome as you.” 

Pushing his arm, she rolled her eyes, “shut up. Can we talk?” David asked, “something serious?” 

Shrugging, she responded, “job related.” He nodded and led her to the locker room that was unoccupied. 

“So, what’s up? How’s the job over there? You alright?” Regina sat and hurried through his over protective defenses for her, “I’m fine. I need your help with a case.” 

He sat and said, “of course. Is Gold and Booth cool with exchanges?” Regina stated, “Booth is, I just need permission from Gold. I need help with the Neuman case.” 

He asked, “What can I do?” Regina settled in, “Well the case is more complex than we imagined. Firstly, Jessica was forced to change appearance, bare a child and work as a high-end mistress.” 

His face didn’t change, being a detective not much surprised him anymore. “So Jessica was someone else when she left the bar.” 

“Right. After leaving she dyed her hair red and her name became Doreen. They got her pregnant and she had a baby. Then became Howard Jenson’s mistress.” 

Understanding, “Howard Jenson the finance manager. Wow. How original. Place a girl with a man of money and call it love.” 

Regina scoffed, “I doubt love had anything to do with it.” David shrugged, “you know what I mean. So, you want me to research the women and their children.” 

David was intuitive and he knew where his strengths lay. “I do. If you can consider Angie Ortega and see if you can get her to open about the babies, it could get us closer to Pixman. It seems the operation is much larger than we believe.” 

David nodded, “I’ll look into it. You going to talk to Gold, or am I?” Regina stood and patted his shoulder, “I got it covered. I’ll see you at dinner.” 

He smiled, “Yes. You will. Mary Margaret is looking forward to it.” Regina smiled, “I’ll see ya. I’ll bring the wine.” 

.~. 

 

Emma sat in the back room writing her notes when Regina walked in with a few files in hand. “What did you find out?” 

Regina sat and placed the files down as Emma answered. “Mr. Jenson has no idea who the hell Doreen was. According to him she was just a companion he ended up sleeping with. He things she died in a car accident.” 

Confused, Regina asked, “a car accident? How would he think that?” Emma shrugged, “he heard a garbage truck rammed into their cab.” 

Sitting back, Regina pondered what was said. “I talked to Booth this morning about the case. I updated him on our progress. I also asked David to help us out.” 

Surprised, Emma wondered, “What’s he doing on the case?” Regina responded, “he’s good with trafficking and cases like this. Disappearances used to be his specialty, I thought he’d be a big help. I hope you don’t’ mind.” 

Emma shrugged, “I don’t. I just would’ve liked to be asked about it first.” Regina sighed, “I don’t work like that. I just think about what is best for the job. I didn’t think I’d have to run things by you when we became partners.” 

Holding her hands up in a surrendering gesture, Emma stated, “I’m not trying to pick a fight. All I said was it would’ve been nice if you ran it by me. I didn’t say you needed permission.” 

Relaxing, she apologized, “sorry. I’m on edge. I’ll consult you from now on. I’m just getting sick of all the twists and turns of this case. I hate being jerked around.” 

Emma agreed, “I know. I think it’s one thing and then it turns out to be something else entirely. I still have my doubts about Mr. Jenson. I think he knows more than he’d telling.” 

“Well, give him some time and have a deputy follow him a few days. You can track is movements and see if he leads you to anyone.” 

Emma sat back shocked, “I didn’t think about that.” Regina shrugged, “I do that with people I don’t trust. I have a tail on Angie.” 

Emma stated, “He knew Angie too. Angie was close to Doreen. According to him, Angie went ot dinner with them and shopped all the time.” 

Scoffing, Regina was agitated, “that lying…Angie told me she barely knew her. I’ll look into her surroundings and see what she’s up to. From now on, we tail everyone related to this case.” 

Emma agreed, “Good idea. It’s the best move until we figure out who’s connected and who isn’t.” 

After sitting in quiet for several minutes, Emma asked, “Are we still on for after dinner?” Regina looked up annoyed. 

Emma sighed, “I haven’t brought it up until now. I’m just asking.” Regina looked down and simply stated, “Alright. It’s time we talked about it.” 

Emma nodded, “yeah. It is.” 

Regina stood to exit, “I’ll meet you at David’s.”


	13. Thirteen

Regina felt pressure in her chest as she left the room. Emma wanted to talk to her and there was a lot that she could say. 

If anything, Regina didn’t know if she even wanted to talk about their past. The pain was still fresh. 

Emma was persistent and working together would prove difficult if the air wasn’t cleared. Regina needed to speak with Gold. 

So, when she arrived at Al’s Bistro, she walked to the bar to meet him for a drink. 

“Mills. How is the transfer? They treating you alright?” Settling in the stool, she nodded, “I’m settling in. They have us on a case that the DA wants closed. Which is why I asked you to meet me.” 

Gold sipped his scotch, “what’s on your mind?” Regina asked, “Would you mind if we borrowed Nolan? It wouldn’t interfere with his current caseload.” 

Wondering, he asked, “What would you need him for?” Regina took the drink from the bartender and took a sip. “Nolan is good with trafficking cases and it seems our case fits the bill.” 

Pensive, he shrugged, “I suppose. As long as it doesn’t interfere. I’ve no problem with it.” Regina smiled, “Thank you. This case is full of twists and turns. We have some of these guys being tailed.” 

Gold patted her hand, “I’m sure you’ll solve this case. It’s why I approved your transfer. August is one hell of a chief. You are a great detective. I have faith in you and Swan.” 

Regina nodded, “I appreciate that. I better get back to work.” Gold stated, “Good luck, Mills.” 

Regina felt a little better having the approval for David to work with her. So, she picked up her phone and dialed his number. 

David answered on the second ring, “Nolan.” “It’s me. Gold has approved the request. Can you do me a favor and re-interview Angie?” 

David agreed, “of course. Where would I find her?” Regina stated, “You might find her at the Wilshire. Check the bar.” 

“I’ll get back to you.” Regina thanked him, “I really appreciate this, David.” Smiling, he expressed, “You know I’d do anything for you.” 

Regina rolled her eyes, “no need to get mushy. I’ll see you tonight.” David asked, “Are we still watching Henry?” 

Tension arose in her shoulders, “If you wouldn’t mind.” David said, “no problem. I’ll give you the details of the interview at dinner.” 

Regina admitted, “we might just save that for another time. I don’t want to daunt Mary Margaret with office talk.” 

David agreed, “you’re right. We’ll talk tomorrow.” Regina admitted, “I’d rather have a relaxing evening for dinner anyway. I’ll see ya.” 

Ending her call, she returned to the station to put together a timeline and organize her progress. The case needed to be solved quickly. 

.~. 

 

David entered the Wilshire and flashed his badge to the doorman. Upon entering, he gazed around until his eyes landed on the bar. 

There sat a woman with a dress tightly hugging her body and breasts protruding atop her garment. 

Long legs stemmed with black strappy high heels that could make any man’s mouth water. 

There was a shot glass in hand and a man at her side. David sat on the stool next to her and flashed his charming smile. 

Angie turned and gave a hooded dark smoldering gaze and grinned, “Hi there.” David felt himself blush, “Are you Angie Ortega?” 

Angie sat straight, “I am.” David pulled out his badge, “Detective Nolan. Can we have a moment to speak in private?” 

Angie smirked, “I suppose. Follow me.” David glanced around and stood to follow her to a back booth. It was isolated and roped off.

“How can I help you detective? I already spoke to another cop. Was I not helpful enough?” 

David sat, “You were. However, there were some unanswered questions. You stated that you knew Doreen. How well did you know here?” 

Angie shrugged, “I would say not very well. I didn’t have a close relationship with her.” David nodded, “Mr. Jenson thought otherwise. He stated you used to have dinner all together and you’d go shopping with her.” 

Angie shrugged, “I had dinner with them at first. It was just to acclimate Doreen into her job. I didn’t shop with her though. That is false. I can only guess, she used me as a cover.” 

Curious, he asked, “Cover for what?” Angie sat back and crossed her legs seductively, “Doreen had to try to get away. All girls start to feel out of control. I don’t know what she was going through. I don’t stay close to the girls.” 

David asked, “How many girls do you keep track of?” Angie sighed, “that’s a loaded question. There are many. I don’t keep track; I just have fun with them.” 

“Does Mr. Jenson know the real identity of Doreen?” Angie shook her head, “No. The clients only know what Pixman tells them. Howard didn’t know very much about her. He focused on their time together and ignored her when his wife returned.” 

David asked, “Do you know anything about Doreen having a child?” Angie’s body language changed and she became nervous, “I can’t tell you.” 

David persisted, “Do you know what happens to the children? I just want to know if we can track her child.” 

Angie looked around nervously, “All I know is that after her child was born, she was removed. They get adopted out.” 

“So, Doreen had a daughter?” Angie nodded, “Yes. That’s what she told me. She named her Amy. That’s all I can tell you. That part of the organization is off limits to me.” 

David sighed, “I’m going to give you my card. If you think of anything else that can help us with her death, please let me know.” 

Angie nodded, “I’m sorry. I don’t know anything about it.” David could tell there was more that she knew, but decided to end the interview. 

“Thank you for your time.” Angie stood, “If you ever need some entertainment, you know where to find me.” 

David shook his head, “I don’t think so.” Angie seemed to know more than she lead on. The officer tailing her would have to report in a few days. 

He only hoped that he would know more soon. 

.~. 

 

Regina and Henry arrived at David’s apartment and were lead in by Mary Margaret. “Thank you for coming.” 

Regina kissed her cheek and handed her a bottle of wine. “I’m glad to come.” Henry smiled as he was led in. 

David and Emma were conversing on the couch when Regina joined them. “Hey.” David smiled, “Hey. Glad you could make it. Hey Henry.” 

Henry sat next to David, “Hi.” Emma hugged him and gave Regina a small smile. “Did you get what you wanted done?” 

Regina sat and crossed her legs, “I got it started. I’ll find more time tomorrow.” Mary Margaret sat next to Regina. 

“Dinner will be ready shortly, Regina why don’t you and Emma take time now. It could be a little bit.” 

Nervously, she met eyes with Emma and then nodded, “I suppose.” Emma stood and they walked out of the apartment. 

Regina followed Emma down the stairs, silently feeling the nerves take over her body. Emma reached the car and Regina joined her. 

Emma started the car and sat idly, “Where do you want to go?” Regina shrugged, “Why don’t we just sit here?” 

Considering it, she shrugged, “I guess.” Emma turned the key and rolled down the windows. 

Regina sighed, “what is it you want to talk about?” Emma started, “I want to clear the air and tell you all that went on.” 

Regina was apprehensive, “What is there to clear? I mean I already know everything.” Emma interrupted her, “no, you don’t. There’s more to it.” 

Angrily, Regina stated, “you slept with him the same night you humiliated me in front of everyone.” Emma fidgeted in her seat, “I did but I didn’t have a choice.” 

Regina turned and looked at her coolly, “excuse me?” Emma explained, “I was incredibly drunk and Graham was pushing all the wrong buttons.” 

“That doesn’t explain your actions.” Emma didn’t know how to admit this to her. “I know. It was stupid and I don’t remember much of it.” 

Regina turned to face the opposite direction, “is that supposed to justify what you did?” Emma sighed, “of course not. I just never told you why I did it.” 

Intrigued, Regina faced her, “tell me then. Why?” Emma met her gaze, “He threatened you.” 

Confused, Regina asked, “What do you mean? How?” Emma confessed, “He knew about us. Before that night, he had a sense. When he found out, he said that if I didn’t sleep with him, he’d get you fired.” 

Angry, “Is that why I almost got fired? If you sleeping with him was supposed to stop that, you failed.” 

Emma shook her head, “not entirely. I…Graham made me keep sleeping with him or he’d fire you and demote me. I did to save your job. Once he was done with me, I still got demoted anyway.” 

“That sounds like the worse excuse I’ve heard.” Regina rolled her eyes and got out of the car. 

Leaning against the hood, she crossed her arms to ward off the chill of the cold. “Regina, please.” 

Emma stood in front of her, “I’m not lying to you.” Regina jerked her head to the side and pursed her lips, “Why does it matter now? No matter what you tell me, it doesn’t erase the embarrassment that I endured.” 

Emma sighed, “I never meant to hurt you. Graham had something on me. Something that would get me fired.” 

Regina scoffed, “What?” Emma turned her back to her, “I…it doesn’t matter. All you need to know is that I didn’t have a choice.” 

“It does matter. How can it not?” Regina was upset and Emma was doing a terrible job at smoothing things over. 

Emma turned with tears in her eyes, “if I tell you, you won’t look at me the same.” Regina sighed, “just tell me. You want me to trust you and to clear the air? Trust me now. Tell me.” 

Regina was full of anger and frustration at Emma’s reluctance to explain herself. Emma could feel the tension radiating from her. 

“Before I met you, I did something illegal. It was wrong on many levels. Graham is the only one who knew about it and he never let me live it down.” 

Regina asked, “What?” Emma began to pace as she explained, “I took a job with a drug case. I was desperate for money and I was living with someone.” 

Regina didn’t say anything as Emma paced and fidgeted with her hands. “I confiscated contraband and I doctored the reports on the amount. I had a guy of mine sell it for me.” 

Regina blinked, “You sold drugs? Emma what the hell?” Emma sighed, “It was stupid. It was one time and I made sure to stay out of it. I just got the money to get my apartment before I started on salary.” 

Shocked, she stared at Emma, “I can’t believe that. Why would you do that?” Emma sighed, “I was desperate, I was close to losing everything and Graham found out about it soon after. He could have got me arrested but instead he used me.” 

Staring blankly, Regina didn’t know how to respond. Emma turned to her, “I didn’t want to tell you. You never would have given me a chance.” 

Regina squinted her eyes, “You don’t know that. You didn’t trust me enough to let me make that decision.” Emma was taken aback. “I’m sorry.” Emma took a step towards her and Regina tensed. 

Emma took her upper arms and stood firm, “I know that I hurt you, but I never meant to.” Regina stood still unsure of what to say. 

Emma said, “Regina. I don’t want to fight anymore. I just want to move on without you hating me.” 

Regina sighed, “I don’t hate you.” Emma sighed, “but you don’t forgive me.” Regina shrugged and Emma dropped her hands. 

There was a moment of silence where they stared at one another until Regina said, “why do you want me to forgive you? It’s not like you care. You got what you wanted.” 

Emma sighed, “what do you think I wanted?” Regina stated, “you wanted to get rid of me. Right? It was pretty apparent.” 

Emma shook her head, “I was just scared.” Regina scoffed, “of what?” Emma admitted, “you.” 

Regina blinked, “Why would you fear me?” Emma closed her eyes, “I was scared of messing things up and that’s what I ended up doing.” 

Regina was tired of this dancing back and forth, “why should it matter? You want to be friends? Good partners? I can do that.” 

Emma blurted out, “I want you.” 

Regina stopped and stared at her, “What?” Emma put her hands in her back pockets and nervously avoided her gaze. 

Emma admitted, “I miss you.” Regina was shocked and unsure of what to say or feel. Out of fear, she pushed off the car and hurried back inside, “I can’t do this.” 

Leaving Emma standing there watching her walk away. Regina entered the building and climbed the stairs slowly until her legs buckled under foot. 

Slumping down on the steps, she allowed herself to break down in a pool of tears. Her heart couldn’t take much more of this.


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it's been quite awhile since I've worked on this piece. I've chosen to finish it for my own sake. I hope you'll enjoy it.

  The stairwell was silent other than the small gasps of air and sobs that Regina let escape. Her tears were wiped away in anger and she sat on the steps.

  Emma rushed up the stairs to see Regina hunched over with arms crossed over her body for support.

  "Regina." Eyes met and the sadness in them, made Emma want to rip her own heart out and stomp on it.

  Taking a few steps upward, she sat beneath Regina who was tense and still. The remnants of tears were stained on her cheeks.

  "I wish that I could change what happened, I swear it. I'm sorry for what I've done." Tears were matching her own.

  Regina shook her head, "why are you doing this? Do you enjoy watching me hurt?" Emma pleaded, "I'm not trying to hurt you, God, Regina, I..." 

  "What?" Emma hated that she didn't have the strength to say the words that she was desperate to say. Anything to make things better than they were. How could she ever fix this?

  "I was trying to protect you, instead I ended up compromising my self-respect, self-worth and my pride. I never wanted to be with him. If I could go back and change that, I would. I let him manipulate me to save your job." 

  Regina appreciated her putting herself on the line, but it didn't make the words she spoke any less painful.

  "I believe you, but that doesn't wash away what you did. What you said." Regina's face turned cold, her eyes wary.

  Emma sighed, "I said what I said out of anger and I sabotaged us because I knew that it was easier than facing the truth." 

  Regina wiped her face free of the tears that clung to her skin, "maybe you had a good reason. I have to believe that is why you did it. In truth, I was more embarrassed than angry. You made me the laughing stock of the DA's office."

  "I didn't mean for that to happen. Graham couldn't keep his mouth shut and it circulated. That's my fault for not coming to your defense. My guilt eats at me for that." 

  Regina understood, more than she wanted to admit. Emma leaned against the rails and brought her knees up. Her boots rested next to Regina's heels.

  Her eyes focused on Regina and saw the inner turmoil. "I ran because that's what I'm best at. I had a good thing going and instead of accepting that, I let Graham be my excuse to ruin it before I could."

  Regina glanced at her, "you were always good at running. Only, you didn't just run. You stomped on me on your way out."

  Emma shut her eyes, the guilt, and the pain that she allowed it was a disgrace. Who wouldn't be just as upset?

  Regina said, "when you walked into my apartment and gave your speech, I stood there for a long time after you walked out the door. I couldn't understand how you could easily say those things to me."

  Emma sighed, "it wasn't easy. I had a few drinks to gain the courage to spew a bunch of bullshit. I didn't mean any of it. I sat at the bar and tried to think of the worst things to say to you so that you'd erase me from your life. It worked."

  A pout formed on Emma's face and her eyes undoubtedly teared up, she turned her face to hide it.

  "So, when you said that I was desperate, unfeeling, horrible in bed, and the biggest mistake of your life, you figured it was the best thing to say?" Regina locked eyes with her.

  Emma remembered uttering those words, much ruder and cruder than Regina was stating. "I knew that if I insulted you in every way possible, yes, you'd shatter." 

  A tear streaked down her cheek and she pushed it away, "why do you want to talk about this now? Why not earlier? What's changed?"

  Emma sat up, "I have. Graham finally left me alone a month after I ended things. I moved into a new apartment and didn't change my address. I didn't want to be found. I got a P.O. Box so that I could hide out."

  Pausing, she mauled over the things that had changed in the last 2 years. Continuing, she explained, "I threw myself into work and took the promotion last year. It had nothing to do with Graham, I worked my ass off. Then, four months ago, I worked the Jefferson case. I screwed up." 

  Regina nodded, "I heard all about it from Gold. He wasn't liberal with the details but explained that it was your mess up."

  Emma indeed messed up, "I did. I was overloaded, and I was eager to prove myself. So, I skipped out on interviews and I delegated to a few people who proved untrustworthy. It was my fault."

  Regina sighed, "it could've happened to anyone." Emma shook her head, "no, I lied. I doctored a few case notes. I said I was somewhere when I wasn't. Reports were exaggerated to fit the narrative. I thought it was harmless, not the trial is going to be blown."

  It wasn't inconceivable to believe; many cops had neglected aspects of their cases to catch up with others. It wasn't like any other cop had done the same thing, only her position was new, and she dropped the ball too early.

  "It's just as well, I wasn't doing a damn thing that was worth the praise. So, Gold demoted me and put me on the Trist case. A joke if you ask me. It was a test." 

  Regina asked, "why was he testing you?" "To see if I could follow orders, no questions asked. I took the case knowing that it was the DA's case. Still, I did what I was told until I was transferred." 

  Emma paused, "it was either I transfer and be your partner, or I quit the force. It was the only thing I could do to keep my job."

  Regina sighed, "I wanted the transfer because it was more money, Henry is getting older and I want to save for college."

  "I miss him," Emma looked at her in earnest. Regina nodded, "I know, he misses you too. We've had several fights about it. I can't stop him from seeing you. He's old enough to make that decision for himself."

  Emma reached her hand out to rest on her knee, "Regina, can you forgive me? I know that it's not easy and that what I said hurt you. I'm not doubting that, but I want another chance."

  Regina looked at her hand, feeling the warmth against her stocking and pondered that thought. "I'll try."

  Defeated, she simply said, "I miss you." Eyes locked, "I miss this. We used to be able to talk about everything. I miss being able to come to you and vent. Things that I didn't even know that I missed. Stupid things."

  Regina only stared unable to utter words. Emma continued, "I miss your cocoa and Henry snuggling on the couch as we watched Dateline. Your laugh. I miss your smile. I miss you, Regina."

  Emma moved up a step to be face level with her, "I may have no right, but I miss your lips and your touch. The way you made me feel. I betrayed you in the worst way, I'm so sorry."

  Fresh tears prickled up in Regina's eyes, the more she sat listening to her, the more her heart yearned. Apprehensive and wary, she didn't know if she could forgive her so easily.

  Regina wasn't about to let her off the hook, what she did was low, what Graham did was unforgivable.

  Even if she felt sorry for what Graham put her through, Emma made things worse by taking it out on her. She didn't deserve that.

  On the other hand, she was sitting here pouring her heart out and apologizing. Whispering sweet sentiments to try and remedy this.

  "Gina?" A hand raised, Regina's voice shook lightly, "stop. Please, just stop." Taking a moment to compose her thoughts, she looked at Emma.

  Emma sat silently, giving her the moment she needed. "I appreciate that you've come to me and have been honest. I'd be lying if I said that I don't sympathize with what Graham put you through. He's a tool."

  Nodding, Emma allowed her to continue. "I guess I didn't give a thought about what was going on with you because I was busy being hurt and upset by what you'd done to me." 

  Emma tried to apologize again, "I'm sorry..." Regina put her hand up to stop her, "I'm not finished."

  Closing her mouth, she sunk into her seat, seeing that it wasn't the best to piss her off. Regina could be quite intimidating when she's upset.

  Emma had witnessed her wrath many times in their friendship and short-lived relationship. Now, there was something at stake. Emma yearned for her to be back in her life, in whatever capacity she was willing to be in.

  "Hearing the whole story, I understand it. It doesn't mean that I'm not still hurt and pissed off."

  Emma understood that it wasn't easy for Regina to forgive her for humiliating her and making her feel useless.

  Emma scooted closer to her, "Gina, what can I do to make it up to you?" Her eyes were pleading, and she was being the most vulnerable than Regina remembered.

  Knowing that Emma didn't do vulnerable made her realize how hard she was trying to apologize.

  Her heart rolled in her chest, "I don't know." Emma took a risk and reached up to wipe the tear from her face.

  Cradling her face, Emma didn't second guess herself, she just moved and slowly covered Regina's mouth with hers.

  For a few moments, they indulged. Emma coaxed Regina's lips open and sunk deeply tasting her.

  Memories flooded, the familiar feeling of kissing, touching, taking, and surrendering. The hurt between them began to dissipate.

  For a few moments, they weren't fighting and they were their old selves. Then, Regina pulled from her hold.

  Her mind snapped back to reality, eyes wide and face flushed, she said, "I can't do this." Emma took her face with both hands, "please, Gina. Don't pull away." 

  Regina shook her head, "I need some time. This isn't easy for me." Emma pressed her forehead to hers.

  "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything." Regina pulled back and took Emma's hands from her face, "I know you are. You may be able to forget things, but I can't. I need time and space to think. I'd appreciate it if you could give me that."

  Emma nodded, "of course, I can." They sat in the stairwell for a few minutes in silence. Then, Regina stood, "we should get back, they'll be waiting on us for dinner."

  Emma took her outstretched hand and stood to follow her up the stairs. If time was what she needed, it was her obligation to give it to her.

 

.~.

 

  David, Mary Margaret, and Henry were just finishing up setting the table and placing the food dishes on the table when they walked into the apartment.

  David eyed them but couldn't read either one of their faces. "So, you two ready to eat? You came back just in time."

  Mary Margaret smiled, "I hope you're hungry." Regina hugged her, "I am. It smells great." So, they sat at dinner and they exchanged conversation that didn't relate to work.

  May Margaret talked about her students and what she was teaching in school. They asked Henry questions about what he was interested in and what things Conner and he did.

  It was a pleasant dinner and David thanked himself for thinking of it. Dinner was a time to get together and enjoy each other's company.

  It made him smile to see that everyone was enjoying themselves. Regina and Mary Margaret excused themselves and moved to the couch after plates were cleared. Emma and Henry were sitting at the edge of the table catching up.

  David did the dishes and was happy to allow socialization as he cleaned up. Upon exiting the kitchen, he joined his wife.

  "I think that David should get some time off. We've been dying to go on vacation." David smiled, "I agree. I think we should take Neal to Disneyland. She thinks that he's too young."

  Regina laughed, "I think if you can't enjoy Disneyland as a child, you're missing out. He's not too young. If he is, you can take him again when he's older. Pictures last forever."

  Mary Margaret agreed, "I know, I love the pictures of Henry at SeaWorld. Though, he doesn't remember anything."

  Regina shrugged, "he may not, but I do. It's about the experiences. You'll thank you later, trust me."

  David asked, "when is the next time you get off?" Regina shrugged, "I don't take time off. I can't really afford to. Henry understands." 

  "That's a shame, you could use some time to yourself." Mary Margaret was trying to be sweet, and Regina appreciated it, "In time, I will. Right now, I'm new to this precinct and I'm on a case that requires my attention."

  David explained, "I told you about the one they recruited me for." Mary Margaret nodded, "yes, David, you told me."

  Regina asked, "did you interview Angie like I asked?" David nodded, "I did. Let's save that for later. I don't want to bore my wife with shop talk."

  Mary Margaret appreciated that "I get a lot of that. I suppose I'm used to it." Henry came up behind Regina, "hey, guys. Emma is ready to get going." 

  Turning, Emma waved, "I'm gonna take off. I have a lot to get done. I'm heading to the station to maul over the case."

  David exchanged a hug with her, "thanks for coming. I'll see you in the morning. I'll be updating you and Regina about the interview I conducted with Angie." 

  Emma nodded, "alright, sounds good. Later, kid." Henry hugged her and was happy she agreed to text him, "night."

  Regina decided to walk her down to her car, "I'll walk you out.: David and she exchanged a glance but ignored the smirk on his face.

  They trotted down the steps until they reached the exit, when Emma turned toward her,"I got it from here. It's cold and your coat is upstairs." 

  "I'll see you tomorrow." Emma nodded, "I'll see ya." Without thinking, she stepped forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.

  Regina watched her walk out until she reached her car and got in, she headed back upstairs feeling tightness in her chest.

  It felt good to have the air cleared and knowing aspects of things she'd been wanting to know for a long time.

  Only, something inside her wasn't ready to let go of the anger and distrust. Maybe in time, she could.

  Right now, she felt the need to guard her heart. It was broken before and she didn't want it to be broken again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or review to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. :)


	15. Fifteen

  The precinct was busy with cops typing away on computers, a few interviews being taken place in the back rooms, and the chief was hunched over pouring himself some coffee.

  They had a coffee cart along with snacks and a tip jar. The jar indicated the person responsible for buying for the week.

  David filed that away and thought he should implement that in his precinct. It would save money on the coffee and donuts he bought daily. Mary Margaret could stop getting on him for spending too much.

  He made his way through the desks and found Emma sitting in the media room. Upon entering, he glanced around. The whiteboard had a full layout of the case. He was impressed.

  All the players in the case, their history, and pictures of each one. Black lines were drawn from people to people to show connections. Green marker indicated unknown information. Red Xs were drawn through photos with them being eliminated from the search.

  "Wow, quite a set you got here." Emma looked up and smiled, "thanks. I've been here all night. I took a few Zs in the bunk."

  He gestured toward the coffee cart, "can you use some coffee?" She held up her mug, "I've got it covered, though I wouldn't say no to a bear claw if they have it."

  He went back and grabbed one and a cup of coffee for himself. When he sat at the table, he asked, "Where's Regina?"

  Emma looked at her watch, "she's got another half hour to be here. I'm sure she's taking Henry to school or something."

  David said, "he takes the bus." Emma shrugged, "well, maybe she's still getting ready. I don't know."

  He sensed the tension in her, but she was jotting down notes. He wondered, "what happened last night?"

  That did it. She pushed her notes away and took a sip of coffee, "we talked. It was..." Her eyes focused on her fingers twirling the pen around in an absent gesture.

  "Hard," she finished. "Did she forgive you?" Her eyes met his, "in a way, but Regina has always been the type of person to take her time to forgive. It's on her terms and I've gotta respect that."

  Impressed with her maturity, he nodded, "I suppose you do. I hope you two can work it out. It's better when you're not at each other's throats or bickering. Plus, it puts less pressure on me to calm you down."

  Scoffing, she said, "you do not. I've tried to keep it professional, but I can get a little overzealous at times."

  "That's an understatement. I'll give you credit for that. Still, it's nice that you sat down and hashed it out with her. I could tell when you came back there was a different feel."

  Emma sipped her coffee, "what do you mean?" Shrugging, he explained, "it just felt like the tension between you faded a bit. I could sense some animosity and you both avoided one another the rest of the night, but it's a start."

  "Yea, a start. I just hope she can forgive me." David grabbed her hand and held it gingerly, "give her time. Regina can hold a grudge, I'm sure you know. She's also sensitive and vulnerable under all that pretend anger and toughness."

  Emma nodded, "I know. Thanks for sticking with me on this. Most people would hear what I did and be angry and disappointed in them."

  He let her hand slip away and replaced it with a donut, "I am disappointed in you for some of it. Let's be honest, we're not all perfect. Not even Regina."

  Curiosity entered her eyes, "what's that supposed to mean?" He bit into his donut, "just, trust me. She's made plenty of mistakes too."

  Probing, she asked, "like what? Spill, Nolan." He laughed and shoved off the question, "oh no, I'm not spilling secrets here. My point is your both equally flawed. So, don't push too hard. Give her some space. She'll come around."

  Emma nodded, and they drank coffee, chewed on donuts, and shared a few notes about the case while they waited for Regina to show her face.

 

  The morning had been full of annoyance after annoyance from the moment Regina woke up. First, Henry slept in and missed his bus. She had to rush him through getting dressed, reminded him to brush his teeth, and drove him to school.

  Then, she had to return home and finish getting ready to be interrupted by her blow dryer dying on her. Frustrated, she had to wait for her hair to dry and put a straightener through it to look half presentable.

 Meanwhile, David and Emma were waiting for her at the precinct and she had sent a few texts informing them she'd be late.

  She got stuck in traffic on her way to work and managed to squeeze into the last parking space along the street.

  When she got out of the car, her foot, and heel sunk into a muddy puddle. Her foot was soaked but thankfully she hadn't lost her shoe.

  She finally hurried into the media room and David was already standing to head out. "I'm so sorry, I'm late. I've had a hell of a morning."

  He sympathetically smiled, "I can see that. Gold is breathing down my neck and I gotta get to work. I told Emma my report on Angie. She can fill you in. Hope your day gets better."

  "Thanks." Exasperated, she poured herself a cup of coffee and joined Emma at the table. Emma glanced at her apprehensively and could see her flushed cheeks and wild look in her eyes.

  "What happened?" She pulled out her notes and dropped them on the table. "Henry slept in, I had to take him to school. Then my blow dryer decided to take a shit on me and I stepping in a puddle on my way in here. My annoyance level is high. So, if I snap at you don't take it personally."

  Emma nodded, "ten-four." Regina raised an eyebrow at her sarcasm, "what did David say about Angie?"

  The time for personal anecdotes was put aside and work became a priority. "He thinks she knows more than she's telling on the baby situation. As far as he could tell, Doreen told Howard that she'd went shopping with her. Angie tells a different story."

  Regina asked, "so, she didn't know her as well as he believed." "Bingo. David said that Angie got nervous when he pressed her on the baby making business. Said she had a baby girl and named it Amy."

 "What happens to the babies once they are born," Regina asked. "As far as Angie knows, they are adopted out, but she has no knowledge of that part of the business. Though, David thinks she knows more but is scared shitless."

  Regina was silent for a few minutes thinking, and Emma shifted her notes toward her. "Have a look. I worked on this through the night."

  Scolding, she said, "did you sleep at all?" "I had a few in the bunk. I just couldn't stop thinking about Pixman and Carlos and his role in all this. I mean, the trafficking is one thing. Selling a baby on the black market is another."

  She paused and said, "they could doctor birth certificates and make it look legal. The people adopting these babies probably have no idea it's all fraud."

  Regina agreed, "I've seen it happen. A few months ago, I had a case. A couple adopted a baby boy and tried to change the baby's name. When they went to the county to get the documents, they were told the birth certificate was a fake. The serial numbers were doctored. CPS took the case, I'm not sure what happened to it."

  Emma had an idea, "do you remember the case worker's name? Maybe we could get more information on what happened. If we get CPS involved they could help determine the origin of the baby. Maybe get a doctor's name."

  "I could call David and ask him to look at my old files." She pulled out her phone and dialed the number. She instructed him on the case name and he found the name.

  "Thanks, David." Emma watched her, "so?"

  "Okay, the caseworker was an Abigail Waller. Her office is a few buildings away. I could stop in and ask a few questions. You should re-interview Carlos. See if you can get anything else out of him."

  "Sounds like a plan." They separated and had their individual tasks. Regina felt good about this lead.

  So, she topped off her coffee and headed out the door determined and proud that she made it through the morning without a single argument or sarcastic comment. Progress.

 

  Emma sat in the interview room with Carlos cuffed to the table and a sour look on his face. "Alright, Carlos. Let's go over your story again. Shall we?"

  "I ain't know any more than I already told you." Emma nodded, "yea, see I don't believe that for a second. Tell me about Pixman and how he operates. You know more than you told me and my partner.

  He sighed, "you're wasting your time, Mami." Emma slammed her hands down on the table making him jump, "Don't lie to me, Carlos!"

  Agitated and visibly scarred from fights behind bars, she knew he would crack if she offered him a deal.

  "What if I offer you a deal?" His eyes narrowed, "what kind of deal?" Emma didn't have authorization, but she worded it in a way that would keep her off the hook.

  "I can try to arrange for you to get immunity for your testimony. You have to tell me the truth and you can't leave anything out. Deal?"

  "So, what I say I can't get more sentences?" Emma shook her head, "you'd be off. If you name names, tell me the whole operation, I'll make sure you walk."

  "What about when I get out. There are too many people who would pop me. Can't I get like witness protection or some shit?"

  She rolled her eyes, "I said immunity and that's if the DA's office agrees to the arrangement. I can't guarantee witness protection, but I'll ask."

  She hoped that he was going to take it and it would be done with. Instead, he was silent for a few minutes. She could see him working it out in his head. It drove her crazy how smart these people could be.

  He wasn't as stupid as she'd hoped, "I'll do it if you put it in writing. Then, I'll talk." Biting her tongue, she leaned into his face, "you yank me around and I'll make you wish those bruises were all you have to worry about."

  "I can handle myself, Mami. Don't you worry about it." "I'll get back to you when I hear from the DA. Until then, enjoy your cage."

  The urge to shove his chair over washed over her, but she left the room and went to the DA's office. Hoping to hell that she could deal with anyone but Graham.

 

  Regina walked the few blocks the Child Protective Services office and asked a bright young woman at the front to speak with Abigail Waller.

  "May I tell her who is asking?" Regina held out her badge, "I'm detective Mills. I collaborated on a case with her and I wanted to ask her a few questions."

  The young lady nodded, "one moment, please." Dialing an extension, she talked through her headset and alerted her to Regina's presence.

  "Please, have a seat. She's with a client and will be right with you." The office space was cluttered the chairs were outdated.

  She sat on the farthest from the door that had slits in the cushion and the arms of the chairs were heavily drawn on with pens and crayon.

  The signs on the walls alerted child abuse, ways to report abuse, and hotline numbers. There were lists of caseworkers and their contact information.

  A sign that instructed no cell phones while in the caseworkers' offices. A few posters of local food drives, clothing give away, and churches taking in shelters.

  A suicide prevention poster hung above her head. It was a busy office with cubicles in the front and offices farther back. A small kitchen could be seen where she was sitting.

  Though, it only held a table with two chairs. She was so busy looking around she didn't notice Ms. Waller walking towards her.

  "Detective Mills, it's good to see you. How can I help?" She stood and took her hand to shake it.

  "I was wondering if I could bother you for a few moments. I'm working a case and I could really use your expertise."

  The determined and cautious look had Ms. Waller gesturing behind her, "follow me to my office. We'll have a bit of privacy." "Thanks."

  Regina asked many questions regarding trafficking in children and women. There were statistics, past cases, and open cases that they looked at.

  They discussed the birth certificates and the process of how they are bought on the black market. Then, she asked about the previous case and what had happened to the child.

  They sat in the office for three hours and Regina regretted taking her time away from clients who needed her. It was a productive meeting and Ms. Waller was happy to help.

  If this case yielded results it could solve several adoption frauds, misplaced children, and return the women and children where they belonged.

  Regina hadn't worked on a case this big and she understood why Booth needed her and Emma on this together. They matched each other's work style.

  Regina returned to the station with the information she received and was more determined than ever to crack this.

  Emma sat at her desk with coffee in hand and a phone against her ear. Regina waved at her and headed into the media room.

  A few minutes later, Emma joined her, "so, what did you find?" Regina said, "a motherlode. You better call Booth, David, and the DA's office. This may be bigger than we thought."


End file.
